


Calm Belt

by Clari1279



Series: Eye of the Storm [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Atlanta Camp - Freeform, CDC, Dean still hates Klaus' guts, F/M, How Do I Tag, Klaus being referred to as 'Niklaus', OC can't handle, The Greene Farm (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari1279/pseuds/Clari1279
Summary: Takes place after "Eye of the Storm"Sally, Klaus, Team Free Will, and the remaining Altlanta camp take off to search for any hope that might be left after the downfall of society.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eye of the Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'Eye of the Storm'
> 
> Recommended reading that first before reading this.

That last night was horrifying.

It's been a while since I've seen such a loss. We lost too many people last night. Most of which were good people. Twenty in number.

Upon all those, were Amy and Ed.

Amy. Beloved sister. Today would've been her birthday, too.

Ed. Father and husband, though it's questionable whether he succeeded at either of that.

But this was not where our losses were supposed to end. Jim was bitten.

Because I couldn't take it anymore, or simply just because I wanted to be alone for a while, I went out into the forest. My intention was to hunt but that didn't work out so well since all that came across me were squirrels, which I wasn't fond of eating after having them for the past few days, and Niklaus, who I happened to stumble upon as I went to look for Jake's trail instead.

I wouldn't be finding a deer anytime soon.

Niklaus didn't say anything as he just grabbed my arm, successfully stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" it came out harsher than I meant for it to be and my actions were regarded with a hardening look in Niklaus' eyes, "Sorry... I just... Are they done with the funerals yet?" I didn't want to be around for the funerals. Some might consider it disrespectful, I, however, felt like I didn't belong anywhere near their funerals. I barely even knew these people. 

Niklaus looked as though he wanted to say something, but stopped himself, which was rare, considering that this is Niklaus Mikaelson. He barely ever shuts up.

"They're waiting for you," he finally said, starting to pull me into the general direction of the camp, which immediately activated a fight-or-flight response in me, and I felt threatened by being pushed to join the others for the funerals.

Noticing my lingering reluctance to move from my spot, he turned to look at me again, "Move, Sally," he sounded more forceful this time, combined with the fact that he rarely addresses me by my actual name, my need to get away just strengthened, "Calm down," he grabbed my shoulders, forcing my shifting gaze to lock with his.

Before I knew what was happening, Niklaus pulled me in front of him and in the blink of an eye, we were almost back at camp, just about where Jim dug the graves earlier.

Niklaus turned me around and started pushing me toward the funeral, with which I hesitantly complied.

I avoided any direct eye-contact with everyone around me from the moment I arrived at the scene to the moment people started to leave again.

Once I was alone with the graves, I turned and went back into the woods. If I'm trying not to bother anyone by giving them more space, I might as well go out and seek for any indication that Jake might've been around here. I haven't spotted any sign of him being here since we arrived at this camp - the trail basically lead us into Daryl's arms as he was hunting around here, so I decided to go back there and try to pick up the trail again before we were leaving this camp for good.

I heard them discussing the CDC, thinking that they should try to find answers there. I was doubtful that the CDC would help us in any way, shape, or form.

I sighed.

Here it is. The last clue I was able to find in this area. Maybe Jake just up and left when he got here? I traced my finger over it.

It was a crossed circle with a small arrow, pointing upward, next to it, 'Subject located. Closing in.' I somehow doubt he just up and left after finding him. There must be a reason the trail seems to end here... He had been looking for Elijah when he left. I doubt he stopped looking just because the world went to shit, but still judging from how old this looks, it could've been done before Atlanta fell.

Maybe I'll find more clues wherever we go next... As long as Jake is alive, he won't stop marking the trees.

"I had a feeling, you'd come here," I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice ringing out behind me. I need to become more observant about my surroundings again.

"Jesus... Didn't you say this necklace was supposed to tell me when you're nearby?" I asked as I turned around to face a smirking Niklaus.

"I take it you haven't been wearing it properly, Love," Niklaus' reply sounded somewhat offended, however, the cause for his offense was beyond me.

I took the pendant out of one of my jacket's pockets and was surprised to see it glowing slightly. Curious, I touched the locket and flinched at the burning sensation. It was hot. Or a lot warmer than it should've been, from what I remember at least.

Niklaus laughed at my reaction, and walked toward me, holding out his hand to take the pendant, "You see, it gets warm if I'm nearby, so surely, you would've noticed me being nearby if you were to wear it properly," he circled around me, and brushed my hair to the side, away from my neck, "like it's intended," I tensed as he reached around me to put the necklace in place.

I suppressed a shiver as his fingers brushed my neck lightly to fasten the clasp.

"How-" I cleared my throat, cringing at how my voice broke just now, "how does it work?" I asked, most likely trying to downplay my initial nerves.

I heard him breathe out a chuckle as he circled back around me, "It's a spell, bound to my blood," he started, a frown making its way into his features, "those witches used it to find me, I managed to retrieve it before we left the building," it came out somewhere near a growl.

"Why did you give it to me, then? How did you know that I wasn't going to use this against you?" Niklaus shook his head at my question, "I took the chance," he smiled one last, genuine smile before vanishing again.

I sighed, looking around for more clues one last time, before heading back to camp myself, tugging the necklace away, so the glow wouldn't attract any unwanted attention, or raise any suspicious questions from the other survivors.

I didn't even look at Niklaus for the rest of the day.

* * *

We left the next morning. That's also when we parted ways with Morales, Miranda, Louis, and Eliza. They wanted to go to Birmingham, to be with their family. It was something I deeply understood, but at the same time, I felt like this would be a bad idea.

Who knows whether their family there is even still alive?

When we finished packing, we loaded up the Impala and Niklaus, Cas, and I went to sit in the back with Cas in the middle. Sam, and Dean at the front.

At first, the ride was quiet, which gave me time to think. And I clearly needed the time to think about everything that had happened.

I left behind Jake's trail. If it even was his trail, to begin with... Might've been someone else's trail I had been following for the past months. Admittedly, that would be depressing, but let's face it: Jake most likely never made it outside Atlanta. He could've died there and I would never know.

I sighed, best not to think about it too much.

Looking up, my eyes drifted to the back of Dean's head and I realized something.

It's weird. How colorful our little group here is.

Sam. Former hunter and man of letters. Always seeming calm and collected, though also seeming to be very emotional. If that's the right way to phrase it.

Dean. Much like his brother, he used to be a hunter and was a man of letters. While he may seem rough around the edges, he's actually nothing but apple pie on the inside. He cares about Sam and Cas more than he cares about himself.

Cas. Former Angel of the Lord, later to 'fall', and join Team Free Will instead. He might seem confused most of the time, but much like Dean, he cares about the Winchesters, and I'd argue that he'd probably die for them as well.

Niklaus. Original hybrid. Half-vampire and half-werewolf. And well... Contrary to what Dean is trying to make me see, he's actually not all that bad. Granted, I've most likely not seen him at his worst, but then again, why would that matter anymore? As far as I can see, there is no actual reason to distrust him. And hopefully, there will be nothing to prove me wrong.

And then... there's me... A former Assassin. Truth be told, there isn't much to say about me. I grew up in the brotherhood with Jake and was trained from an early age, so apart from the countless times I snuck out with Jake, there wasn't much of a childhood to be had. I also didn't say much, other than the necessary, or when asked a question. The storytime at the campfire was, by far, the longest I had spoken for as long as I can remember.

As for the others, I still didn't know if we actually belong here. We arrived a while before Rick did and still, feels like we met them just yesterday. Still, there is safety in numbers. I nearly died out there alone. I haven't been in a situation nearly as crucial as that since I joined the Winchesters and their angel.

* * *

Somewhere along the road, Cas and I were forced to switch places because Cas kept on nagging Niklaus about invading his space, and Dean had had enough of it. So now, I was sitting between Castiel, an angel, and Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid.

And the worst part? Now, he won't stop talking. He's been going on, and on about some story from his past. It started out interesting and I was actively engaged in his story, however, he had gone into a spiral of repeating himself. It now felt like listening to a drunk person rant about their innermost thoughts. 

It was starting to give me a headache. If this continued for much longer, I am sure, I would be able to recite his story word-for-word.

"Would you just shut up already? My ears are gonna start bleeding," Dean snapped, his patience wearing thin.

Niklaus grinned triumphantly, as though he had planned on pushing Dean's buttons until he simply couldn't take it anymore. Though maybe, he did.

I was about to say something, getting irritated by their constant bickering, when, suddenly, the cars in front of us started to slow down and eventually, we all came to a stop. 

Bad feeling already settling in, we all got out of the car and over to the RV. I dreaded the walk over there and I didn't like the way everyone's eyes were cast over with worry as we arrived at the RV, "What's going on?" Sam was the one to speak up for all of us, and I was glad that I wasn't the one to do so.

"The RV broke down," Glenn was the one to fill us in and Dean immediately went up to the front, followed by Sam and me, we were greeted by a fountain of smoke, which only added to the heat. 

God, I miss air conditioning.

Niklaus didn't help at all. Still wearing his jacket even in this unforgiving heat. While I stood next to him with my flannel that had its sleeve rolled up.

So just looking at him made me feel like I was going to have a heat stroke. Even worse was that he didn't even appear to be sweaty.

Is that a vampire thing?

Or hybrid thing?

We were all standing in front of the RV now, Dale explaining how there is no way the RV will move another inch from that spot. Great. Just what we needed.

But then again, Dale did say that he'd need to repair it if we'd want to keep it... So it's not like we shouldn't have seen this coming.

"I see something up ahead," Shane's voice rung out, "a Gas Station, if we're lucky," Shane lowered his binoculars and turned to look over his shoulder at the rest of us. 

Sounds good.

Jacqui came out of the RV, "Y'all, Jim. It's bad... I don't think-" that's when I tuned out, having to mentally restrain myself from pacing. This is bad. If Jim dies while we're around, and we don't notice...

I don't want to kill him, but with the way things are...

I only snapped out of it when a hand softly landed on my shoulder. Niklaus, I noted mentally as I looked up to meet his eyes. There was a silent question in his eyes and I just shrugged it off and went to turn toward the forest, but ultimately, I was stopped by Dean, who I hadn't realized was standing right next to me.

Dean raised his eyebrows at me, "What's wrong?" to which I just shook my head. 

I'm alright.

The sound of an engine starting and a car driving off. Must be Shane going for that gas station. Sam was gone, too, I now noticed.

I sighed as I went around Dean to go into the forest. We're not leaving any time soon, I gathered.

The RV isn't, at least. And Dean won't leave with Sam still gone. I might have at least a few minutes to myself.

* * *

"It's what he said he wants," I came back at the perfect timing, it seems, as Rick's statement was the first thing reaching my ears as I joined their circle in front of the RV. Shane, T-Dog, and Sam were back, too, but now, Niklaus was nowhere to be seen, so instead of taking on my usual spot beside Niklaus, I went to stand beside Cas and Dean.

"And he's lucid?" Carol seemed as though she didn't want to believe it. Whatever it was, has most likely to do with Jim.

"He seems to be," Rick didn't sound as convinced of himself as he was most likely aiming at, "I would say yes," he didn't make any eye-contact with the rest of us as he said it, as though he was ashamed of himself for admitting it.

Dale was the one to confirm my raising suspicion. Jim wanted to die. Or more, he wanted us to leave him here, as Shane corrected my train of thought. Maybe I should've stayed after all... all this catching up...

Neither Shane nor Rick seemed to be comfortable with the idea of leaving Jim out here to die, glancing at Sam and Dean, I saw that they, too, didn't seem to like this idea. 

But is it really up to us to decide his fate?

"It's not your call," Lori spoke up, "either one of you," someone always has to be the voice of reason, don't they?

* * *

We left him under a tree, a good twenty feet from the road. He didn't want the gun Rick had tried to give him. 

"See you later, Jim," was all I said, along with a convincing smile, before heading back to the impala, where the others were already waiting for me. 

Wherever he had been before this, Niklaus had returned.

This time, I was sat in the middle from the beginning. Dean had apparently insisted that Cas and Niklaus were to be seated at opposite ends of the backseat, "After you, Love," Niklaus said in a mocking manner at which I rolled my eyes, "Why, thank you," I replied with a mock curtsy.

Sitting down, I could feel eyes boring into my skull and as I looked up, Dean was staring at me through the rearview mirror. I couldn't decipher whether it was a harsh glare or just an annoyed stare, but either way, it made me avert my eyes and instead look at my hands in discomfort.

What's his problem?

The door closed as Niklaus sat down next to me. Dean grunted and I was relieved to feel his stare shift away from me as the engine came to life and we took off again, leaving Jim for dead.

I didn't want to think of it that way, but that's basically what we're doing, isn't it? Maybe... just maybe, there is help at the CDC. There was still a chance that we would've arrived in time for him to be saved. He could've been saved. 

That is if the CDC is even still standing...

Though, somehow, I don't want my thoughts to go that way. Not if there is a chance.

A slim one, but still a chance.

* * *

I have no idea what I was expecting.

Whatever it was, it wasn't this.

I could feel the sinking feeling of dread, my blood running cold, as I realized what we got ourselves into. There's nothing left. Jim should be glad that he didn't come here. 

There is no help. 

Not for Jim. Not for anyone.

At least he had a choice.

I failed at keeping up with what was happening as my eyes kept drifting to the timer, ticking down.

I can't die just yet. I still haven't found Jake.

I hadn't realized that somehow I ended up on the floor until Niklaus appeared in front of me, crouched down, "You alright? We'll get out of here," he sounded so sure of himself, that I nearly believed him.

"Hey," his hands set on my shoulders, "look at me," when I met his eyes, I felt repulsive at the sheer determination in his eyes, "We will get out," he pronounced every syllable with utmost certainty. I couldn't help but look down again.

He should have killed me when he had the chance. I knew he wanted to. Though that didn't stop me from trying to get him out.

I hadn't told the whole truth back at the campfire. But how could I?

I couldn't just go out and tell them that Niklaus, the man I had brought into this group, wanted to kill me to save himself when we first met.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I mumbled out. It was so quiet that I barely heard it myself, though that doesn't matter. Niklaus would hear it anyway.

"What?" confusion, or shock. 

"Back at the witches' house. You could've killed me. You wanted to kill me, and Jake," I elaborated, barely any louder, "Why didn't you?" I finally met his eyes. That might've been a mistake.

He seemed angry.

"You were helping me," it came out as a growl.

"Yes, but you didn't need my help. You could've gotten out on your own. Even if you didn't kill us right away, we stayed together for a few hours. There were more than enough times where you could've killed either one of us," I couldn't remember why I cared so much about this anymore.

Does it even matter now? We will die soon, anyway.

"But I didn't," he insisted.

"You were a vampire, Niklaus. They must've starved you of blood, and then there were two walking blood bags walking around in front of you. Both weakened, at your mercy. You didn't have much blood left in your system, but even so, you still gave me some of your blood. I want to know... why?" maybe it didn't matter. Maybe there was no reason for all this, but all this time, I couldn't help but wonder.

"You remember that?" he sounded shocked. I furrowed my brows, confused.

Why wouldn't I remember? As far as I can tell, if he really wanted me to forget everything, I would've.

Niklaus' expression softened slightly, and I felt like I saw something like guilt flash in his eyes, though it was gone so quickly, it might as well haven't been there at all, "If-" whatever he was going to say was interrupted by shouting.

The door was open.

Within the blink of an eye, Niklaus had hauled me up to my feet and went for a sprint out the door. Not as fast as he could've been but still fast enough to catch up to Daryl and the others in less time than I would've managed on my own.

As we made it to the ground floor, we were quick to realize that these windows wouldn't break.

I don't know how or where she got it, but Carol had a bomb with her. This was our only chance so we took it without much hesitation.

As Rick went up to the window, we all began to retreat further away, but before I knew what was happening, I flew to the ground by the shockwave of the explosion, and for a split-second after the explosion, I felt disoriented.

I hadn't even realized that my eyes had been closed until I opened them again, "Come on," Niklaus pulled me up with him and made a beeline for the now open window. When we landed on the ground, we immediately started killing the walkers that had been drawn in by the explosion, all while still running toward the cars. There was another explosion to come, and this time, the explosion that just occurred would be a joke in comparison.

Time was moving quicker than normal, as it didn't even feel like a whole minute until we were in the car, and Dean yelled at us to duck.

I tried to stop myself from flinching, but there was no way to stop myself. As the anticipated explosion came, I instinctively flinched away from it, the only thing preventing me from any further movement was an arm that went to push my head back down, "Don't move," I heard Niklaus hiss in my ear.

I tried to comply, but there was just one explosion after the other and everything in my body was telling me to get away from it as fast as possible. It didn't take him any time at all to pull me off my seat and pull me to the floor with him. It was so effortless that it would've easily gone unnoticed in all this mess.

But once I wasn't able to move anymore, it was over faster than I thought.

"Sal? You okay back there?" Dean's voice rang out as he leaned over the front seat and froze as he saw two pairs of eyes looking up at him, "What are you doing down there?" he raised his brows as Sam already started driving.

"I... slipped?" Even I noticed that it sounded more like a question than an answer. I would've kicked myself if I had the chance. Dean chuckled, "Sit back up, then," thank god he left it at that.

I cleared my throat and went to sit back up but as my luck would have it, I couldn't do so without the help of Niklaus. These roads need serious maintenance.

* * *

We didn't drive for long. At least it didn't feel like we drove for very long. Apparently, even in the apocalypse, the traffic is shit.

We got out of the impala and collectively decided, that we might be stranded here for a while. The RV wouldn't make the trip back. Not in a million years.

In the meantime, we decided, that looting would be a good pass-time for now. Everything went smoothly for a while, that is until it didn't. All I noticed was how quiet it suddenly got, and then suddenly, there was a distant snarling.

Instinctively, I went to look around the car I was behind when my mouth was covered and I was pulled back. Next thing I knew, I was underneath a car, my eyes meeting those of Niklaus, who was beside me, motioning for me to stay quiet as well.

Every cell in my body was alert as the first walkers went past our hiding spot. It would only take one of them to trip for our cover to be blown. And from how many are walking past, I'm guessing that this is a huge herd of walkers. We would be done for in an instant. Or I would be, at least. If Niklaus didn't manage to get away unscathed there was still a chance that he might survive a scratch or something like that. I don't think he actually ever put his probable immunity to the test.

Due to our close proximity, I couldn't actually see what was going on, there was nothing but the sounds of heavy footsteps and snarling. I didn't dare move or make a sound, and soon, it seemed to get quieter, fewer and fewer walkers stumbling past us.

Just when I thought it was finally over, and I was about to crawl away from Niklaus and out into the open, there it was again.

A scream.

Sophia.


	2. Two

I scrambled to see what was going on, but Niklaus held me in place, and once I managed to turn, at least, the last thing I saw, was Sophia vanishing in the forest, two stumbling figures on her tail. Had I not been trained to use this ability, I wouldn't have seen anything at all.

Other than Sophia, most were still under the cars, but someone went out after her. Judging by the hat, I'm guessing it was Rick. Always the good cop.

Niklaus was still holding me in place, so I couldn't go after them without getting him to let go, which didn't stop me from struggling in his grip, "Let go of me, Niklaus!" I hissed at him as I started clawing his hands. 

Sophia is just a kid, it's not like I don't trust Rick to take care of it, but he can't possibly take two of them at once. Gunfire would just attract the rest of the herd again, he probably knows that, too.

"Stay put, the nice cop went after her, she'll be fine," Niklaus sounded way too calm for my liking.

"You don't know that!" I tried to elbow his rips, but ultimately just hit the underside of the car with full force. Since I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, I suppressed the groan of pain that tried to escape me as my whole arm tingled in pain.

"You're not going out there. End of discussion," his voice sounded as though he just managed to make his point clear. And as I didn't retort anything, he let go and got up behind the car, not a smart move on his side, as I went for the other side of the car and made a beeline for the forest. Out here, he can't use his superseded.

Everyone would see.

"Sally, come back here!" he ran after me, but without his speed, there is a chance I'll make it to the forest before he catches up.

"Where do you think you're going?" the one to stop me, though, was Dean, and I nearly growled at him as Niklaus caught up to us in mere seconds. I turned to meet the eyes of Shane, who was standing nearby and approached him, ignoring Dean and Niklaus.

I looked at the treeline, "I'll go after them. I can help," I stated toward Shane before Niklaus or Dean had the chance to say anything, "Rick can't take both of them at once. Plus, he's got a little girl with him, and she isn't gonna be any help right now," Shane seemed to think about what I'd said for a few seconds before he finally nodded his head, "Alright. I'll come with you, though," I could hear Niklaus growl behind me, but I just ignored him and nodded at Shane, but as I turned to the treeline, I froze again.

"What's wrong? You coming?" Shane already went ahead. Instead of answering, I just walked up to him, and that's when Rick emerged from the treeline.

He was panting as he got up to us again, "She isn't back yet?" he looked desperate as Carol asked him where Sophia was.

He had left her alone to get the walkers one-by-one, and Sophia was still out there.

I didn't even so much as glance at Niklaus, as Rick, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, and I went into the forest to see what had happened and where Sophia might be now.

* * *

"You sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked Rick as he looked into the creek Rick had led us to. Rick confirmed Daryl's question, saying that he had left Sophia here, seemingly safe, and then went to draw the walkers away.

The cause was obvious. Rick couldn't handle two walkers at once without a gun or knife, and I couldn't help but feel that if it hadn't been for Niklaus, maybe I could've helped.

As Rick and Shane started bickering, I scanned around us for any sign of Sophia, but the only thing I found was small footprints leading away from the creek. I went to inspect them closer when Daryl seemingly had the same idea.

"Got clear prints right here. She did like you said, headed back to the highway," Daryl confirmed Rick's statement, "Let's spread out, make our way back," Daryl took Shane's outstretched hand, leaving the creek behind him.

* * *

We followed her trail for a while, Daryl and I at the front, as we were the only ones able to track, Glenn behind us, on the lookout for walkers, and Rick and Shane at the back, keeping us covered. 

I suddenly felt I was put back in my element. Tracking has always been what I was best at. I could fight, but as an assassin, I mostly tried to get by with as little confrontation as possible.

As we reached a certain point in her trail, I couldn't help but frown, Daryl and I stopping simultaneously. I looked to the side, past Daryl to follow her trail with my eyes.

What happened? Had she seen something?

I made a quick scan of our surroundings, but nothing else stuck out.

I hadn't realized that I had said it out loud until Daryl grunted beside me, "Beats me," he glanced at Rick and the others for a second, before he crouched down to take a closer look at the trail, "She was doin' just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep goin'," his eyes went up, following the trail, "she veered off that way," he pointed in the direction the trail took from this point.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn spoke up, genuinely confused.

I went to look around while Shane speculated what had set her off like that, my eyes scanning the ground around us. No other footprints. So no walker, then.

"I don' see any other footprints. Just hers," Daryl shook his head alongside mine, refuting the idea that it might've been walkers.

I scanned the trees, lost in thought. Maybe a bird or squirrel scared her? She was running from walkers barely 10 minutes before... It wouldn't surprise me if the thing that scared her had been a squirrel rushing through the leaves...

When I heard my name, I looked back at Rick. I was confused until Shane looked at me and motioned for me to follow him. We were going back to camp.

I would've been frustrated if it hadn't been for Daryl. One tracker might be more than enough right now.

* * *

Carol seemed to nearly have a mental break-down when she saw us coming back without her Sophia, though, we quickly went to reassure her than Rick and Daryl were still out there, looking for her.

Shane started a small squad to move cars off the road, while I went back to looting cars for a little while more, though my eyes kept screening the treeline for any sign of the small girl running around out there.

Since I hadn't been paying much attention, I was startled as the necklace suddenly got much warmer again. I froze in place, staring at the trunk of the car I had already scanned a few times over. There was nothing of use here. I knew that, but I didn't want to acknowledge Niklaus' presence.

It didn't take him long to run out of patience, "What was that back there?" he had the nerve to sound agitated, which made clench my teeth in anger. As I didn't answer him, he growled, going to grab my shoulder, but I sidestepped, turning around to scowl at him. Before I could say anything, though, Niklaus had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, glaring right into my eyes, his fury on full display.

"I asked what that was supposed to be back there," every syllable was filled with so much anger that I would've been surprised that he still managed to keep himself from ripping me to pieces right here, but right now, I couldn't care less.

I wanted to spit in his face, but even in my agitated state of mind, I knew that that would be a terrible idea. If he didn't kill me now, he surely would, then.

"She's a little girl, Niklaus," I spat words, instead, "there were two walkers after her, and Rick couldn't take on both of them-" I didn't get to continue as Niklaus interrupted me, scoffing, "And, what? You thought you could've helped in any way? You would've just gotten yourself killed. Or worse," he said in a mocking tone.

"I can take care of myself, Niklaus!" I growled as I tried prying his hands off of me, but alas he was stronger than me and just kept glaring at me, "I was-" I wanted to tell him, that I had had enough training to be considered strong enough to take care of myself, but I didn't get to as Niklaus was suddenly pulled off me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean's glare could perfectly match the intensity of Niklaus'. 

"We were just talking," Niklaus growled, moving to walk past Dean, but Dean stopped him right in his tracks.

"I find it hard to believe that," I could see Dean's hand twitch in the direction of his machete, and as angry as I was at Niklaus, Dean didn't need another reason to kill him, "Drop it, Dean," I reached out for his shoulder, but he spun around, and glared at me, "And you!" he pointed his finger at me, "We need to talk, now," he motioned for me to follow him as he walked away. I already knew what was coming next. He'd tear me a new one for trying to go after them by myself, just like Niklaus did.

"What was that back there?" Dean questioned me as soon as we were out of earshot from everyone except Niklaus, but who was, really.

"What do you mean?" I decided playing at cluelessness might be my best shot.

"You trying to go after them by yourself? Rick had it," Dean tried to reason, but I was having none of it.

"Apparently, he didn't, Dean. We're here, but Sophia isn't, Rick could've needed the help," I hissed, careful so that no one, especially Carol, could hear us, "and what was stopping you from joining me?" I asked instead, "Sophia is just a little girl. She's defenseless out there. What stopped you from jumping out to come to her rescue?" all this disapprovement of my decision was driving me insane. 

What's everyone's problem? This isn't about us. This is about a little girl that is currently alone in a forest full of walkers.

"What happened to 'Saving people,' Dean?"

He didn't have an answer for me, so I continued, "Since none of you seem to be aware of it, I'll tell you once again, I've been in the brotherhood all my life. I've been hunting templars since I was ten. Solo-hunts since I was sixteen," I glared up at him, "I can handle myself!" I hissed at him before turning on my heels to get away from him.

Who do these people think they are - trying to tell me what I should and what I shouldn't do?

* * *

I took the first watch that night, standing up on the roof of Dale's RV. Rick and Daryl came back empty-handed earlier, much to Carol's disapprovement, and everyone's misery.

Carol clearly blamed Rick, as he was the one to leave her daughter alone in the forest, but what she doesn't want to see is that Rick didn't have any other choice than to do what he did.

And Sophia was scared out of her mind already. There was no way she would've made it back without so much as a mouse scaring her again.

I was absently playing with Niklaus' necklace while straining my ears for any sound at all. I hadn't even realized that I was holding it until it suddenly started glowing in my hands.

I sighed as I looked at Niklaus, who was now standing beside me, "Are you angry with me?" he asked without looking at me, and I took a few seconds to consider his question.

I wasn't actually angry, I was mostly just disappointed and confused. What was his problem? He didn't have a problem with me wandering off before this, what's different now?

"I'm disappointed, Niklaus," I sighed, "what makes you think that I'm not capable of taking care of myself?" I looked at him skeptically, "The herd that nearly got me all those months ago?" I guessed.

"No..." Niklaus shook his head causing me to scoff, "If not that, then what?" my voice rang a little louder than a mere whisper now, and I immediately corrected myself, "I was trained since I was a child, Niklaus. I can fight," Niklaus seemed to collect his thoughts, so I let him. I wanted an answer more than I wanted to tear him a new one for trying to boss me around.

"I did it to protect you," he finally looked at me, "where I can see," he added, and I scoffed, much to his displeasure, "What stopped you from coming with me, then?" I didn't dare break eye-contact now, "I sure as hell wouldn't have stopped you from joining me, Niklaus," I sighed.

"Look. It's not up to you to decide what I do. I'm old enough to decide that for myself," I tried to reason with him now that he's not fuming at me, "and if I have to choose between staying here or joining in, trying to save a lost child... it's not much of a decision for me," I waited for him to say something for himself and he started pacing the roof slightly.

"I was trying to do what's best for you, Love," he turned at the other side of the roof, and his eyes seemed to plead for understanding.

"You're not my father, Niklaus. You have no right to stop me from doing what I deem is right," my voice didn't sound as cold as the statement might've been, "thank you for your concern, but I still think, the one who knows best for me, is still me-" a twig snapped. I stopped, my head snapping to the direction of the sound. 

I let out a sigh of relief. It's just Dean, walking up to the RV.

"I'll take the next shift, Sal," he smiled at me. After our 'talk' earlier, he seemed to respect my decision. At least one of the two seems to understand my reasoning, "you two go... whatever it is you do when I'm not around," he cleared his throat, averting his eyes.

Okay...

"Later, Dean," I said, patting his shoulder as I walked passed him. I hadn't even realized how much time had passed while I was talking to Niklaus. 

Anything could've happened during that time.

I made it halfway to the Impala, where I would take Dean's spot for the rest of the night, or at least until the next shift began and Dean would need this space for himself, when Niklaus stopped me, "Love," he turned me around by my shoulder, and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Niklaus didn't say anything, though. He just sped to another car with me, one of the abandoned ones, and told me we'd stay in there. Together.

I looked at him, completely baffled at his suggestion, "You don't think that I'd just sneak out once I'm out of your sight to look for her during the night, do you?" my voice sounded foreign to me. As Niklaus didn't answer, I scoffed, "You can't be serious, can you? I'm not _that_ stupid," I turned to walk away again, but Niklaus used his speed and strength to stop me from going anywhere.

Niklaus, again, didn't say anything, which was starting to tick me off, "I'm not going in that car with you, Niklaus," my point was clear, to me, at least. 

" _Please_ ," was all he said as he grabbed both my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you trying to compel me?" something in the back of my mind told me that if he was really trying to compel me, I wouldn't be able to ask such a question but something about him just struck me as off right now.

"Of course not. I couldn't compel you even if I wanted to, Love," his hands left my shoulders and instead rested on the car behind me, effectively trapping me between him and the car, "and it's not like I don't trust you... It's just that it'd make me feel better if you were around," he sounded genuine, but I still had trouble believing him. There's gotta be something else to this, I just don't know what.

Yet.

For now, though, I might as well comply. The answer will surely come to me in time.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "fine," Niklaus seemed content with that and got into the front seat while I took the back for myself.

"Good night," I mumbled to him, as I turned around and tried to get comfortable.

"Night, Love," was the last I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

I didn't sleep comfortably, in fact, I woke up several times during the night, freezing, however, waking up now, I didn't feel cold at all, it was quite warm actually, and much more comfortable, too. Which is why I was so reluctant to open my eyes.

When I did open them, my confusion was short-lived, and soon replaced by surprise and shock.

"Good morning," he chirped happily, as he patted my back in a friendly gesture. I didn't dare move even an inch, completely freezing in my spot.

"What? Why-?" I didn't actually know what to say. I somehow ended up on top of Niklaus during the night, though we were still in the back seat, which raised suspicion in me.

"You were freezing during the night, kept waking me up," Niklaus sounded much too calm for my liking. I was at a loss for words.

Niklaus sat up, and with the way, his arms were draped around my form, he pulled me up along with him. As a result, our faces were barely an inch from each other before he pulled away with a smirk, leaning against the car door behind him. I stayed frozen for a few seconds longer, just staring at Niklaus like a deer in headlights before I scooted back as well, leaning against the door opposite of him.

I didn't know what to say, but it turned out that I didn't need to say anything as a knock on the window behind me had me nearly jumping out of my skin. As soon as I turned, the door had already opened, "We're going out, looking for Sophia, they told me to come to fetch you," Dean ignored Niklaus' presence, as he handed me something to eat, stepping back to let me out the car.

As I stretched my muscles outside, Dean cleared his throat, "slept well?" he raised his brow at me, and I just nodded before turning away, not trusting my voice right now.

Both Niklaus and Dean had joined me by the time I arrived at Carol's car where everyone was planning for today, "Everybody takes a weapon," Rick dropped a black tool bag onto the hood of Carol's car and while most of them took weapons, except for me, Sam, Dean, and Niklaus, Andrea didn't miss the chance to complain about how those knives aren't 'real weapons' and how she actually needs a gun to keep herself safe, most likely forgetting the herd that we encountered just yesterday.

Though, I didn't need to remind her, as Shane did it instead.

Before she could keep complaining, Daryl explained the plan. The plan sounded simple enough, Sophia was just a little girl, she couldn't have gotten far during just one night.

We made our way to the impala to get our backpacks, each filling our water bottles with the water Shane had found the day before, as well as gather up weapons that don't make noise. Machetes and knives, mostly, I also took some of my throwing knives. Just in case. 

When we gathered up with everyone else again, we could hear an argument between Dale and Andrea take place. Andrea wanted her gun back. That gun, apparently, was held hostage by Dale. For the time being.

Andrea suspected that Dale thought she was suicidal.

I stopped listening after that. It's none of my business, anyway. Instead, I turned to look at Castiel, who joined us now, "Aren't you coming, too?" he tilted his head at me, before shaking his head, "No, I'm going to help keep watch in case the girl comes back," he didn't sound as though he believed it possible, though, that could also just be normal for him.

"Alright," Sam sighed, "when are we leaving?" 

"Once they're done, I'm guessing," I answered, pointing to Andrea and Dale. Seriously, can't this argument of theirs wait? Sophia hasn't got all day. We need to move. Quick.

"It'll be fine," Niklaus tried to reassure me, though he didn't sound convincing. From him, it sounded more like a chore than an actual reassurance.

"Finally," I couldn't help but be annoyed that Andrea and Dale had to have this conversation before we leave instead of after. As we went to the guardrail, I could hear Niklaus snicker under his breath, "Seriously, calm down, Love. It'll be fine," his voice sounded amused in a way that could be considered inappropriate for the situation.

If I didn't know him, I'd probably punch him right now.

Instead, I just kept quiet.

* * *

Out in the forest, I wished that we could go back in time and leave Andrea and Carol behind at the camp. Carol is not in a state of mind to think rationally, she keeps side-eyeing Rick, and Andrea is just... uncharacteristically unlikeable at the moment. I don't know what exactly happened between her and Dale on our way here, but it was messing with the whole operation of finding a lost little girl, and it was driving me insane.

"You're gonna burn a hole in her head if you keep staring at her like that, Love," Niklaus mumbled beside me, and I snapped my eyes away from Andrea. I hadn't even realized that I had been glaring at the back of her head for god knows how long.

My eyes instead started roaming our surroundings, looking out for any tracks or clues Daryl, who is at the front, might've missed, absently also scanning every other tree in hopes that maybe there might be a sign that Jake went through here.

Both of which left me empty-handed.

* * *

Our search continued for a few hours before anything even remotely interesting happened. As Niklaus and I were near the back with Shane, I overheard him shutting down Carl, which genuinely shocked me. In Atlanta, they seemed like family, but something in him seemed to change ever since we left Atlanta, maybe even before we left. It might've to do with whatever went on between him and Lori. Only someone completely oblivious wouldn't have noticed the looks they were giving each other, supposedly in secret, before Rick turned up.

The next thing I noticed was Carl walking passed us dejectedly, Lori by his side.

I sighed, "for god's sake... these people..." I shouldn't interfere with their business too much. I barely knew them, after all, but that didn't mean that I didn't have the right to disapprove of their behavior. Especially since we have better things to do now. We need to work together in this otherwise, we won't ever find Sophia.

We might as well just give up at this point.

I glanced at Niklaus beside me and saw that he, too, was clenching his jaw. There was no way for me to know for certain, but I had a feeling he didn't approve of Shane's behavior either.

"She could be in there," Shane suddenly walked past us as we all came to a stop in front of a tent. I somehow doubted that possibility after a quick scan of the tent and its surroundings, and, glancing at Niklaus, I could see that he doubted it as well.

Carol called out to Sophia at Rick's insisting on it, and Daryl went inside to see what or who might be inside this tent. However, as soon as he opened that tent, I was overcome with a coughing fit, my gut recoiling as I backed away from the scent of decay.

Most definitely not Sophia. She wouldn't smell like this so soon.

Carol nervously called for Daryl, who had gone inside, "Ain't her," was the first thing he said as he emerged from the tent again.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked, curious.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out," Daryl answered, grabbing his crossbow that he had put down before going in, "Ain't that what he called it?" just as we were about to move on, there was the sound of bells, echoing distantly. I turned, trying to gather where it was coming from, and took off, assuming they would follow.

If we hear it, Sophia must, too.

As we ran, the bells got louder and louder, signaling that we were getting closer. The sound was echoing off the trees, but it wasn't too hard to pinpoint where it was coming from.

We soon slowed down, the direction getting harder and harder to guess, the closer we got. It couldn't be far, now.

Shane jumped up on a log, trying to see a little better. Or hear better. And everyone started guessing about the cause of these bells.

"She could be ringin' 'em herself," Rick concluded the guessing game of how or why the bells were ringing.

We kept running toward the direction, the sound might be coming from.

* * *

Before long, we came to a clearing, the bells had already stopped a few minutes ago, but we had kept running the way we thought the sound had been coming from.

As I made it around Rick, who was in front of me, I could see an old church near the center of the clearing. Shane commented on the lack of steeples on the building before he ran toward it anyway. Everyone else following. 

Rick, Daryl, and Shane went inside once they discovered the three walkers inside. Walkers might also be the cue that Sophia probably wasn't inside.

Maybe she didn't hear it, after all?

I backed away from the church and scanned our surroundings. No sign that Sophia might've been here at some point. I went to scan around the church when suddenly, the bells went on again and I ran into Glenn and Daryl at the side of the church, where the sound seemed to be coming from, "Timer," Daryl panted as Glenn pulled at a box on the side of the church, the bells stopping not a second after, "It's on a timer," the others joined us, too.

A few people went back inside after the initial disappointment, Carol being the first to do so. I, however, went to the back of the church, looking up the back of the building. Concrete.

I let out a sigh.

I need my climbing gear for that. I took off my backpack, scanned the surroundings, and took out my hidden blades.

They're custom-made. Everyone in the brotherhood gets them at some point. I had made a request for small grappling hooks. They're stuffed in front of the hidden blade. I put on the safety for the blade and slipped my fingers into the metal gloves and securing them properly, before putting my pack on again. I let out a sigh and took a few steps back.

I haven't done this in a while, so I took a deep breath before aiming for the spot where the wall met the roof, before pulling a small trigger, that shot out the grappling hook. 

It hit perfectly underneath the roof tiles. 

Good thing I had kept cleaning those. They're not rusty.

I pulled at it slightly for good measure. It seems secure enough.

I took another deep breath before making a run for the building, taking a good few steps up before I lost the initial momentum and the metal wire got hooked again inside the glove. From then on, I jumped and held onto the metal wire with my gloved hands, while keeping my balance to the wall until I pulled myself on top of the church.

Up there, I crouched slightly to maintain my balance, turning around and looking over the forest. From up here, I might have a better chance at spotting a little girl, if she went through here, "please be safe," I muttered as I looked over the trees at the back of the church.

"Don't worry, Love, I'm fine," Niklaus suddenly stood behind me, and I shot him a look. I would have been surprised to see him up here, but as a vampire, his momentum probably lasts long enough to get up here in one go.

The longer it takes us to find her, the bigger the possibility of finding her walking corpse gets.

"Great," I muttered back, and Niklaus chuckled.

* * *

We split up after everyone made it back out of the church. Rick, Shane, and Carl kept looking for Sophia, while the rest of us would head back to the highway.

Overall, the way back had been quiet so far, but I already had a feeling that the few moments of quiet couldn't keep on as Carol sat down on a log, "So this is it? This is the whole plan?" 

"Guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups," Daryl leaned against a tree, as everyone took this opportunity to catch their breath. I went over to Sam and Dean, who had been further at the front than Niklaus and I, and sat down next to Sam, Niklaus following soon after, leaning against the tree behind us, next to Dean.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks," Andrea remarked before her gaze zeroed in on Lori. Here it comes again, "I see you have a gun," she was seriously still pissed about that.

Just another reason why she shouldn't be handling a gun right now.

"Why, you want it?" Lori was, understandably, tired of Andrea's constant nagging, and complaining, and most of all, the looks she was receiving by Andrea. Lori held out her gun to Andrea, daring her to take it, which she did with a huff.

Lori didn't stop there, though. Her next target was Carol, who had been giving Rick, Lori's husband, a dirty look ever since Sophia went missing. Carol blamed Rick for her disappearance, whether she was doing it knowingly or not.

Apparently, none of these women were actually looking for Sophia out here. They were too busy antagonizing each other. 

This is ridiculous.

Why did they even come in the first place if they didn't plan on helping at all?

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Why even bother?

I tuned out the rest of their bickering and instead just counted the seconds until we'd finally keep going. 

A gunshot rang out, and everyone's eyes shot in the direction it came from, a bad feeling settling in my stomach. Just one gunshot, roughly the direction where Rick, Shane, and Carl should be.

That can't be good.

* * *

We didn't go back for them, as we had continued our way back to the highway. 

That didn't stop Lori from looking back every few seconds, though. I just hope her worry is unwarranted.

There was just one gunshot, after all.

Usually not a good sign.

"Are you still worrying about it?" Andrea looked at Lori as we made another short break. The bad feeling, that had been nagging on my gut this whole time, made it extremely hard for me to stop myself from pacing. I couldn't help but shuffle in my place nervously.

I think we're all still worrying over it.

We can't risk losing another child.

Lori voiced my thoughts, worry clouding her vision as she looked back the way we came.

Daryl seemed to try and reassure her, but it was no use, we all knew that neither Shane nor Rick would've been as reckless as to use a gun to kill a single walker. That wouldn't just be wasting a bullet, it could also attract more walkers that might be in the area.

There wasn't much we could do anyway. We needed to go back to the highway, as Sophia could come back any minute. It's not impossible to think that she'd find her way back after a whole night alone. 

"I just keep hopin' and prayin' that she doesn't end up like Amy," Carol said to Andrea, and my jaw dropped. She did not just say that. If I were Andrea, I would've had a hard time not grabbing Carol by the throat just now. We don't know what happened to Sophia yet, or if anything happened at all, for that matter. Andrea, however, seemed to have more self-control than I would've expected from her, "We're all hoping and praying with you. For what it's worth," she didn't look as angry as I would've thought.

"I'll tell you what it's worth - not a damn thing," Daryl spat, drawing everyone's eyes toward him, "It's a waste of time. All this hopin' and prayin'," he looked around, "'Cause we're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be just fine," he sounded so sure, but also somewhat pissed as he looked back and forth between us.

"Am I the only one Zen around here? Good lord," something about Daryl saying that made it sound almost funny. Maybe it's just that I didn't expect a Dixon to be the one telling people to be more 'Zen'.

We kept going after that.

* * *

A scream rang out.

Andrea, this time.

Not again...

We ran toward where the screams came from and found not Andrea, but instead a girl on a horse.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" the woman continued, telling Lori that Rick was asking for her.

How did she know Lori? What happened to Carl? What the hell is going on? 

At least we know where the gunshot came from...

Before she left with Lori, she had turned to Glenn, telling him directions to a farm they, apparently, own. 

Daryl tried stopping Lori from getting on that horse but to no avail. It's not a surprise either. This girl told Lori that Carl had been shot. Nothing we could've said would stop her from getting to her son, and it's her good right to see for herself what happened, too.

We kept staring after the horse, even when it was no longer in sight. 

Several feet from us, Andrea sat up and stared on in shock. Growling sounded, and a walker sat up, but before any of us could move, Daryl had already lifted his crossbow, "Shut up," he said nonchalantly, as he went over to Andrea, offering his hand to pull her up.

Daryl was right. Our groups just keep getting smaller and smaller. It might not be long before everyone just walks off on their own. Not that we haven't done it before. I'm not the only one in this group with a tendency to just walk off into the forest.

We hurried back to the highway after that. We needed to get to that farm to catch up with Lori again.

* * *

"What do you mean 'shot'?" Dale asked as he hurried over, as we stepped over the guardrail. Glenn proceeded to fill in Dale on how Lori just up and left with some stranger.

"You let her?" I'm sorry Dale, but there was no way any of us could've stopped her. This is about her son, after all.

Daryl shot Dale down, possibly feeling annoyed at the constant nagging that had been going on throughout the day. Everyone just needs to calm down, for once.

Andrea, being Andrea, brushed past Dale as the man voiced his concern for her. Can she just calm down for once? She lived. Didn't even get a scratch for that matter. And still, here she is, being all bitchy about Dale keeping her gun. 

Carl got shot, for god's sake. Sophia is lost. 

You're old enough, you should be above all this.

Prove to us that you're worthy of having a gun. 

As the RV door was slammed shut, I turned on my heel, ready to walk off to the Impala. I'm not letting them leave without me. I want to be as far away from this highway as possible. And I hope to god, Andrea doesn't come to the farm just yet.

I looked through my duffel bag to see if I have everything I'd need if we were to leave now, "You planning on going?" Dean asked behind me and I looked at him over my shoulder, "I'm not staying here," I sighed, closing the trunk again, "are you?" I turned to face him, fully, and he shrugged.

"They want to discuss what we'll do next, you coming?" he was already turning away, and I hurriedly caught up to him, falling into step right beside him.

As we arrived at the circle that had formed, Carol was just in the middle of declaring that she wouldn't leave the highway until Sophia was found. It was understandable, and actually a good point.

In the end, only Glenn and T-Dog left. T-Dog's infected arm had gotten worse. And Glenn was sent with him as the designated driver, plus one of us had to go anyway, as we knew the directions.

So, rather unexpectedly, the rest of us stayed another night, setting up a sign and some supplies on one of the cars for Sophia, if she came back here. 


	3. Three

We parted from the highway early in the morning. Currently, we were in front of Hershel's farmhouse, discussing how we'd go about our search for Sophia. As Rick donated a lot of blood, he would be staying here. As would Shane. He went through a lot to get Carl the help he needed, from what I'd heard.

Dale, Castiel, Carol, and Lori would be staying here too, while Glenn is sent on runs to get more supplies. 

If anything happened while we were gone, Cas would be the one to fill us in.

That leaves only Daryl, Niklaus, Sam, Dean, and I to go out and search for the kid. That makes at least two trackers out there, however, I can't help but feel that Sam and Dean know a thing or two about tracking themselves. From what I'd gathered, their father was quite strict.

Could've competed with some of the elder assassins in charge of training the younger ones.

Soon, we made our way to the forest. We'd decided on searching in groups of two.

Mostly, anyway.

Daryl was on his own, as we were an uneven amount of people going out to search for Sophia. While I teamed up with Niklaus, and Dean teamed up with Sam. 

"Don't get yourselves killed," Dean waved at us over his shoulder as we parted ways with them and Daryl. Three groups can cover much more ground than Daryl could on his own, and Rick didn't want us to go out on our own.

Daryl can probably take care of himself. The forest seemed safe so far, as we've barely encountered any walkers since the herd. And the Greene family must've survived here without much walker interaction, so that's a good sign, I'd say.

Niklaus and I went in the general direction of where Carl had been shot. We were going to pick up where they were forced to stop looking.

"This should be it," I said, looking around. There was dried blood on the ground, clear footprints leading toward and away from it. This must be where one of Hershel's men shot Carl. 

Niklaus nodded, "Let's get going then," he said as he started walking again. As we circled around, I kept my eyes open, looking for footprints, or any other indication that someone might've been here, preferably a little girl.

I couldn't find anything.

Sophia probably didn't come through here.

That's not necessarily a bad thing, though. It just means that we need to keep looking elsewhere. Maybe Daryl found something. Or Sam and Dean.

Nothing's lost just yet.

We were almost back at the farm when we ran into Daryl, "You find anything?" he asked us. I shook my head, "Not really, you?" Daryl nodded, motioning the way he came from, "a small cabin that way. Someone slept in the cupboards. Must've been small," I smiled slightly and nodded.

Finally, some good news.

* * *

"Alright. Everyone's getting search grids today. If she made it to the farmhouse Daryl found, she might've gone further east than we've been so far," Rick started as everyone was gathered around the map.

One of Hershel's people came up, Jimmy was his name if I remember correctly, and told us he wanted to help. When he told Rick that Hershel was okay with him helping us, I sniffed out the big lie almost in an instant, Rick, however, didn't seem to notice his lie, which surprised me.

It wasn't even a good lie.

Apart from that. Isn't it kind of his job to spy liars?

As if Hershel would allow this kid to tag along on this.

Shane took my attention from the lying kid and the trusting cop, stating that the cabin might be nothing but nice thinking. However, what he doesn't seem to get is that it's the only lead we've got so far, and who's to say that it wasn't Sophia that had been there? Surprisingly, Andrea was the one to remind him of that.

When Daryl said that he's going to borrow a horse and get a better look from up the mountains, T-Dog mentioned 'Daryl's Chupacabra' as he titled it. 

I had never heard this story before but when Dale retold it, I turned my eyes to Sam and Dean, who were exchanging a look. 

Wait, really?

Are Chupacabra's real?

When they caught me staring, Dean nodded slightly.

Okay. Wow.

I glanced at Daryl.

He was currently arguing his point by comparing the chupacabra with the walkers. Even if the chupacabra hadn't been real, that would still be a good point.

If zombies are a real thing, what else might be, right? My gaze drifted to Niklaus beside me.

The look in his eyes had me clearing my throat and returning my eyes to the map in front of us. If Daryl would be going further east, we might as well look east as well, just not as far out as he's looking.

* * *

The next few days went similar. Niklaus and I would go out, along with Sam, Dean, Rick, and Shane.

While Niklaus and I only found a bunch of footprints that might've been by walkers, Daryl found Sophia's doll, though, admittedly, he nearly died trying to receive it.

Which is also the reason why he couldn't join our search as of lately.

He had fallen off a small cliff or something from what I heard. He couldn't walk all that much for a day or two, but he was already walking around again today. I don't think he'll stay put for much longer, though. Maybe he'll join us again tomorrow.

That night, I had trouble sleeping, so I got dressed again and went outside. It was already dark, everyone seemed to be asleep. I started walking toward the RV but stopped in my tracks as something moved in the corner of my eye. 

Something moved in the forest. Thinking that it might be a walker, I grabbed my knife and quietly made my way over to the forest. Eyes and ears trained, I made sure not to step on anything, as not to draw any unwanted attention to myself.

It might be stupid to go into the forest in the middle of the night, but I trusted my perception to warn me in time for anything.

A low growl sounded, and I spun around. 

Nothing. 

It didn't sound like a walker, though, so I straightened up slightly, turning in place to try and see anything. As soon as I came to a stop, there it was again. It wasn't a walker, but it was quick and speeding toward me. I tried to move out of the way, but before I could even move an inch from my spot, it lunged forward, and I flew to the ground. 

During the fall, my knife went off somewhere. 

I regretted not gearing up more. I could've really used my hidden blades.

All the air was pushed out of my lungs, and I closed my eyes in pain. 

When I opened my eyes, everything I could see was yellow eyes glaring right at me, a wolf, as I now realized, growling above me. Weirdly enough, these eyes seemed familiar in a way, though, I couldn't tell where I'd seen them before.

That's when I realized something else. My necklace.

"Niklaus?" my voice was almost inaudible, as I muttered his name, unsure if my assumption was right. I wasn't sure since Dean told me that Niklaus doesn't usually use his wolf form, though, he didn't know why.

But this wolf's eyes seemed familiar. I don't remember seeing Niklaus' eyes change after he became a hybrid, though.

My whole body tensed as the wolf leaned in, his breath fanning my face. Maybe it wasn't Niklaus, after all. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea, walking into the forest in the middle of the night. Without backup. 

I hadn't realized I had held my breath when the wolf suddenly raised its head again, stepping off me. 

Wait, what?

I sat up slowly, looking at the wolf, cautiously. 

Didn't Dean say that werewolves would kill their best friend in a state like this? What is happening?

Before I could process what was going on, a twig snapped to our left, my head flying in that direction. When I turned to look at the wolf again, it was gone.

Another twig snapped, and I quickly went to retrieve my fallen knife again, fearing that this might actually be a walker.

"'Ey," not a walker, "what're ya doin' out here?" Daryl's voice hissed quietly, and I stood back up again, "Thought I heard something. I tripped," I holstered my knife as Daryl scoffed, looking around.

"Must've been my imagination, though," I muttered as I scanned the surrounding forest one last time. I was hoping that the wolf's prints wouldn't be seen, "There's nothing here," I didn't want to tell anyone about what I saw just yet. If it really was Niklaus, then keeping his secret would be the right thing to do. If it wasn't Niklaus, well... let's not go there for now.

"Alright," he muttered as we both went back to the farm, "don't wander off again, I won't come savin' you next time," was the last thing he said to me before he walked off to his small camp again. And it was only now that I realized that his campfire was still going. He must've seen me going into the forest, then.

* * *

I woke up to a soft breeze, and I snapped up, realizing that my tent was open. Did I forget to close it last night?

When I moved to close it, my eyes caught something else. Or, rather, someone else. I wasn't alone in my tent. I jerked away from the body, not immediately realizing who it was.

Niklaus, I noted mentally, as I looked over his peaceful facial features. 

What the hell?

I looked around myself. Nope, that's definitely my tent. I glanced over Niklaus and was overcome by immediate regret, as I realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. 

Though, not surprising if that really was him, last night. As far as I know, wolves don't usually wear any clothes.

Quickly getting dressed, I made my way out of my tent, and toward Niklaus', which wasn't that far from mine, anyway. I took a quick look around inside, before grabbing the clothes nearest to me, and made my way back to my tent.

I closed the tent behind me and neatly sat his clothes beside him, deciding that I'd take a few more hours of sleep before the day actually began.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was alone again, Niklaus must've woken up already. That is if last night wasn't just a dream.

When I saw Niklaus was already sitting at the campfire with everyone else, I decided that I wasn't going to mention anything. If I was wrong, and it really was nothing but a dream, he would never let me hear the end of it. I can already hear him nagging me about dreaming of him.

I sat down next to him and took the bowl Carol handed to me, "Morning," I muttered as I started eating. I could've sworn I saw Niklaus tense for a moment, but it might as well have been my imagination.

I felt quite peaceful as everyone chattered during breakfast but before long, Niklaus got up and just left without saying another word. Normally I wouldn't have thought about it that much, but after last night, I couldn't help the urge to follow him.

I finished breakfast quickly, and then I headed off into the direction I saw him disappear in. 

"Are you okay?" I found him behind the barn, his back turned toward me. His shoulders seemed to stiffen as my voice reached his ears, and I questioned whether going after him was really such a great idea. I haven't had many of those, lately, it seemed.

"Leave," his voice came out rough and much darker than I remembered it to be. Needless to say, I didn't move, which is most likely why not even three seconds later, I found myself being pressed against the wall of the barn, Niklaus' hands grabbing my arms.

His eyes were closed, as veins pulsated underneath them. The sight should've set me off. It should've scared me away from him, but I somehow still felt that Niklaus wouldn't actually hurt me. It might be naive or stupid, but even though I knew that, if he wanted to, he could tear me apart, I felt like he would never hurt me.

"Niklaus-" I couldn't say anything else as he opened his eyes, and I recognized them in an instant, the wolf from last night flashing in my head.

"I told you to leave," contrary to the sound of his voice, he didn't actually look angry. Plus, even if I wanted to leave, he wasn't actually giving me a choice. He still kept me trapped between him and the barn.

"Are you alright?" I asked, instead, raising one of my arms, intending to set it on his shoulder, but somehow it ended up on his cheek instead. Confusion set in his eyes before he closed them again. When he lowered his head onto my shoulder, I couldn't help but tense up slightly.

Even after all this time, and even if I'd trust this man with my life, I can't help but feel nervous whenever he gets just a little too close for comfort, "Nik-" 

"Are you scared of me?" I didn't know how to respond to that. Was I afraid of him? Is this just me being nervous?

It was most likely stupid, but I wasn't actually scared of him. I shook my head slightly, "No," I heard him huff out a dry laugh at my answer.

"And here I thought you were smart," he shifted slightly.

"I trust you, Niklaus," his arms dropped, and he took quick steps away from me as though I had burned him just now. His eyes filled with confusion, as he bared his fangs at me, most likely trying to intimidate me, though, I wasn't sure whether it was working.

"Leave now, Love," his eyes turned cold again, and I knew that I should listen to him. I knew that, and yet, I was afraid of what might happen if I listened to him now. I might lose whatever friendship we had until this point if I were to leave now, and I wasn't sure whether I was ready to lose it just yet.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Niklaus," I took a step toward him but, ultimately, I stopped mid-step as he disappeared to god knows where without another word. The necklace was quickly turning cold again, and I sighed. 

I looked around before heading into the forest. I needed to make sure of something.

* * *

I trailed my finger over the carving in the tree, my breathing momentarily ceasing to exist.

Jake had been here.

I took a deep breath before taking a closer look at it.

A crossed-out arrow. Jake's keeping his distance. I couldn't help but frown at that discovery.

Did Elijah see him?

Is he still nearby? It didn't look that old.

Is Elijah still nearby?

If so, I should probably tell Niklaus once he decides that he's coming back to the farm again.

Or maybe he already went back while I was gone.

I wasn't actually back since our 'talk' earlier... I had planned on going to see if the prints were there. Just to make sure that last night wasn't a dream.

It wasn't. The prints were still there. I had made sure to cover the prints that were closer to the farm. We can't have anyone find out that there is a wolf on the loose... That's the last thing we need right now.

After that, I went around the forest, seeing if I could find any indication that Sophia went through here, but instead, I found this right here.

I ran my hand through my hair, looking around to see if there's anything else I might be missing, but nothing stuck out to me.

Except for the fact that it was already getting dark again. How long had I been out here?

My stomach growled.

Alright, then. Time to head back.

* * *

Just as I was about to break the treeline, I saw something move in the corner of my eye, "Where have you been?" here we go again, I sighed.

"Hello to you too, Niklaus," I glanced at him over my shoulder before continuing my trot toward the farm.

"Don't give me that, Love, where have you been?" he asked again and I had to stop myself from scoffing at him, "You know, I could ask you the same thing, Niklaus," I sighed, "but I have a feeling you wouldn't answer me anyway... So why should I tell you where I was?" 

I had actually planned on telling him but... somehow it didn't turn out as I'd imagined...

Well, I can still tell him later. Once he's calmed down again. 

"Why are you so angry, anyway? Something happened while I was gone?" when he didn't answer, I stopped, turning to look at him, I raised my eyebrow to urge him to answer me, though, he just looked away for a second before striding right past me and disappearing into the vastness that is the Greene's farm.

Fine.

Be like that.

I scanned my surroundings, intending to locate Rick, but when my eyes landed on the Barn, I froze in place, my blood running cold.

I quickly turned on my heels and hurried to the backside of the RV, where I paced back and forth, contemplating what to do. Considering Niklaus' behavior, this is most likely the thing that happened, which explains why he had been so angry. There was no way of knowing if I was inside the barn.

Especially since we were behind it earlier.

I groaned inwardly at my carelessness. I should've noticed something was off.

We've been here what? Four days? And I didn't think about scanning the area?

I took a deep breath before rounding the RV, and running right into a chest, "God, Sal," Dean jumped in his place, holding onto my shoulders to keep me from stumbling back, "Where the hell have you been?" he pushed me back slightly, looking into my eyes.

I frowned, "Dean... the barn-" before I could continue, he sighed. He knew. Everyone knows, probably, "how long?" I tried to step away from him. I swear if they tried to keep this from me on purpose, I-

"Just earlier. Glenn told us. He'd known already. For a few days or so," Dean answered, running his hand through his hair, "didn't know how to tell us, at first. But listen, Sal, Hershel, he thinks these walkers in there-" he took a deep breath, "he thinks they're people," he spat the word as though it hurt him to even make the comparison.

But I get it.

I groaned.

We can't do anything.

As long as they're in there. And we're out here.

We're safe.

"Let's just hope they stay in there until we figure this out, alright?" I wanted to pull at my hair, the mere thought of these... things being so close to us, making me feel sick to my stomach.

And here we thought we had found a safe place...

Dean nodded, and, together, we went to the small campfire in front of his and Sam's camp.

* * *

I was sitting atop the RV, cleaning my weapons. I needed some quiet. 

Some time to think.

I kept glancing at the barn as I cleaned one of my machetes. To anyone who didn't know me, I might look like I'm plotting something when in reality, I was simply counting. Counting the seconds we still have.

The barn is closed.

There is no immediate danger. 

That is, if you don't count some of the residents on this farm, my eyes drifted to Shane.

From what I gathered, he wanted to break the barn down as soon as he heard about it. I can imagine, most of the others probably thought the same, however, I also knew that most of these people weren't that stupid. Now, Shane, however, was a different kind of story.

I've seen crazy before. It doesn't always show itself the same way, but Shane was the dangerous kind of crazy.

And with him pacing in front of the barn, I felt on edge.

He could try and break that chain any second. 

He wasn't like this when we met. I never actually got along with him, but I never thought he'd be the first one to go insane in this group.

Right now, he cannot be trusted.

"I think that's clean," Sam sat down next to me, and I jumped slightly, "you've been cleaning that thing for the past fifteen minutes, Sal," Sam took the machete out of my hands and placed it down on the other side of him.

I started playing with the hem of my shirt, suddenly not knowing what to do with my hands anymore.

"I'm fine, Sam," I muttered as I stopped myself from taking off my hidden blades to clean them. When I glanced at Sam, I realized my mistake too late. If Sam is worried about you, you don't look him in the eyes.

"Sal..." Sam gave me his trademark puppy eyes - the ones I saw him direct at Dean too many times to count. How am I supposed to ignore them?

I groaned inwardly. 

"It's Shane," I sighed, rubbing my eyes, "he's not... handling... anything," I trailed off, glancing at Shane, who was still pacing near the barn.

"Well, we're all on edge, Sal-" the look I shot him interrupted him, "It's not like that, Sam. He's been like this since Jenner - maybe even since we left Atlanta," I was aware of how desperate I must've looked as I tried to convince Sam of my rising suspicion, "Sam you don't understand - he's going to get all of us k-"

"What're ya' talkin' about?" Rick.

I cleared my throat, managing the best, convincing smile I could muster up, "Nothing," I hoped he'd buy my lie. I know he used to be a cop, but he didn't catch up on Jimmy's lie. I just hope that I'm simply a good liar, "Sam just told me about the barn. I'm worried, is all," that's most likely better. Not a full lie. 

He might buy that.

He looked at me for a few more seconds before glancing in the direction of the barn, "Alright. We're all worried, Sally. We'll deal with this," Rick nodded his head as if to convince himself, instead of me. And, seems to me, he needs it more than I do. I already know that we'll deal with this.

One way or another.

"Does Hershel know that we know?" I had to know. He could easily kick us off his farm. We need this place. We need to find Sophia, too.

Rick nodded, "I talked to him, we're going out for a while. Into the forest. I want you to keep an eye on... things," he vaguely motioned with his hands, but I feel like I got the gist of it and nodded.

"Don't get killed," I shouted after him, and he just waved over his shoulder as he made his way to, probably, Hershel.

* * *

I just finished cleaning my hidden blades and was taking them back on when I spotted the man I had planned on talking to ever since I came back from my trip into the forest earlier, "Keep watch for a while, Sam?" I huffed out before jumping off the side of the RV, barely catching Sam's reply. 

"Niklaus!" I shouted after him, as I hurried to catch up to him, securing the hidden blades and making sure the safety's on, "Wait up!" I added, more quietly this time, and he stopped just long enough for me to catch up to him before he continued on his way. Wherever that might be.

"Do you need anything?" he sounded unusually harsh, but I only hesitated for a few seconds before stating what I came here to tell him.

"I found another mark. Nearby," I looked to see his reaction, but with his back turned toward me, I couldn't actually tell. However, his shoulders seemed to tense at my words, which was only worrying me slightly, "it was fresh, he might still be nearby," I told him, quickly halting to stop myself from running into his back, "And Elijah, too," I added, though, now, hesitating longer than before.

He didn't turn to look at me, which was worrying me the most.

"Niklaus?" I reached out to him, "You know? That's good news-" I stopped abruptly when he turned to scowl at me.

"I know that you saw it! Stop pretending like you don't know, Sally," he growled at me, and I couldn't help but be confused, "The barn? Yeah, I saw, but-"

"I'm not talking about the barn," within mere seconds, my back was pressed against a tree, and Niklaus was mere inches from my face, strangling me, threatening me with the look in his eyes.

I tried to stay calm.

I wanted to stay calm.

This is Niklaus after all, surely, he wouldn't hurt me, right?

"I-I don't know-" I stuttered out, trying to squeeze as much air into my lungs as possible, as I instinctively clawed at Niklaus' hands.

It was only when veins started pulsating under his eyes that I realized what he might be talking about. Of course, I brought him clothes. That was probably not a smart idea...

Of course, he'd notice. He's not stupid.

"Niklaus I-" I choked as his grip tightened slightly, "I saw, but I didn't tell anyone-" I managed to squeeze out before black spots were starting to appear throughout vision. As my grip on his hands got weaker, Niklaus suddenly released me and with nothing holding me up, I fell to the ground, sputtering, gasping. Tears slipped down my cheeks and onto my hands as I scrambled to get back up. 

"Sally, I-" as Niklaus leaned down, I instinctively jumped back in fright, staring at him with widened eyes. Niklaus stopped mid-movement and took a few steps back, "Sally-"

"Don't," I croaked out, my throat feeling raw. I struggled to stand up, but once I was on my feet without worrying to fall again, I looked at Niklaus, "I didn't tell anyone about what I saw. I'm not planning to, either," I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry if I upset you somehow, just- I thought you wouldn't want to talk about it," I flinched back again, as he took a step toward me. When he hesitated, I took that as my cue to spin on my heels, quickly getting away from here, running toward camp.

I collapsed inside my tent.

I made a full sprint from Niklaus toward my tent. I haven't run this much in far too long.

* * *

I didn't know I passed out until there was the sound of gunshots, which had me sitting upright in less than a second, grabbing my own gun and before I even had the time to think about what I was going to do, I was outside the tent and greeted by a scene, I could've lived without.

Hershel, his face full of despair and shock, holding a walker on a leash, a walker that Shane kept on shooting.

Before I could reach them, and potentially stop Shane, he had already shot a hole in the walker's brain, killing it.

Well, this is just great, isn't it?

I knew I should've kept a better eye on him.

"Sal!" Dean came up beside me as I stopped several feet behind Shane, "What happened?" I looked at Dean for a second before looking back at the scene unfolding in front of me.

Dean shook his head, "I probably know as much as you do. They came back with these two walkers, Shane kept shooting that one," he motioned to the walker now lying on the ground in front of a broken Hershel, "and-" just as Dean was about to continue, Shane also shot the walker Rick was still holding before he made a run for the barn.

Oh no.

He's not going to do that, is he?

* * *

Apparently, he was, and the rest of us were left with no choice other than to assist him in his stupidity.

Sam came up beside me as I made a beeline for the barn.

"You okay?" he asked as we raised our guns.

I nodded, somewhat surprised. I was fine.

My attention was snapped away from Sam as growling took over all the noise of the farm.

We shot walker after walker as they all stumbled out until it seemed to be all but over.

That sure was something.

I was about to walk away when the sound of snarling caught had me spinning around again, gun raised to see where it's emerging next.

But as it finally emerged, I could feel the blood freeze over again in my veins.


	4. Four

The first thing I heard was wailing.

Carol.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the dead eyes of the little girl all of us had been looking for these past few days.

This must be some kind of sick joke - there is just no way this is happening.

I didn't know what to do, or how to react, as I lowered my gun slightly. I can't shoot this girl. I know I should, but the closer she gets, the harder it gets to end her suffering.

What had we been doing all of this for?

We were looking all over the forest, when this whole time, she was right under our noses?

I stumbled away from her, tripping over one of the bodies in my struggle to get away from Sophia. Far enough to either shoot her myself or let someone else take charge of the dirty work for me.

I was pulled up and away from Sophia by Rick, and he took my spot in front of Sophia. He only hesitated for a second before shooting her.

What I couldn't bring myself to do, he did in mere seconds. 

I stayed in my spot behind him for a few seconds longer, before stumbling past him and crouching down next to the walker that had once been Sophia. 

I could still hear Carol's wailing as I reached out to the dead walker. 

"Rest in peace," my voice cracked slightly as I closed her eyes.

She didn't deserve to live like this.

My eyes drifted to the bite mark on her shoulder.

To die like this.

Sophia deserved none of it.

* * *

We spent until noon to dig an appropriate amount of graves, and when we were done, I saw Daryl walk into the RV to fetch Carol. I didn't know whether she'd come.

I didn't know whether I would want to attend the funeral of my child. It's just too cruel. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children.

I stared at the grave that's holding the little girl, running my hands through my hair.

So much for not getting too involved with these people. This hurts more than it should.

I barely knew the kid.

"You alright?" I jumped at the hand that set on my shoulder, quickly wiping away the tears, I hadn't realized slipped past, before turning around to face Sam, "I'm good," I sent him a forced smile.

He must've seen right through it, but thankfully, he decided to let it go. For now. He just nodded and then went over to his brother again.

I contemplated following after him, but right now, I think the best thing for me would be if I were to be alone for a while.

I sighed, glancing at the RV again. Daryl emerged, and I kept glancing at the doors for a bit longer. No Carol.

We'll have the funerals without her, then...

When Daryl moved up to us, he silently told Rick that Carol wouldn't be coming any time soon.

Everyone said a few words, mourning their losses, but soon, everyone dispersed again. I was reluctant to leave the graves as I stared at the one bearing Sophia.

I crouched down in front of her grave as I pressed my finger against the ache that had been in my head from the minute I woke up earlier. It had slipped to the back of my head in all that noise but now that it was quiet again, there was nothing else to take my mind off of it.

I looked around from my crouched position, glancing at everyone walking around.

We found her.

I let out a dry laugh at the irony. We found her, but it was already too late. Sophia is long gone. 

She's probably been dead for as long as we've been looking. She died the minute Rick left her.

There was no way for us to save her. 

To find her alive.

* * *

The next morning, I had to fight myself into getting up again, the last day still gnawing at my mind.

When the campfire got into view, I stopped momentarily, glancing over everyone sitting there, and I hesitated as my eyes landed on Niklaus, who was facing away from me at the moment, though, I did not doubt that he was already aware of me standing behind him. 

My eyes drifted beside him.

There was a free spot beside him.

My spot.

I looked around at the others again, and my eyes drifted to the only other free spot. Next to Cas.

This surely won't raise any questions.

I went over to the other side of the campfire without making eye-contact with anyone, and sat down next to Castiel, silently grabbing my breakfast on my way there.

When I looked up, I didn't meet Niklaus' eyes, but I did receive a few confused looks from some of the others, including Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

Great.

Maybe I should've just bit the bullet.

Something tells me that neither Sam nor Dean will just let this slide. 

* * *

The drive there was mostly quiet.

Rick didn't say much, Glenn didn't either, though, he looked as though he had something he wanted to talk about.

And if he continued looking around like that, I might just go ahead and force him to speak.

Currently, we were on our way to the nearby town. According to Maggie, there is a bar that Hershel used to visit when he was younger. He had suddenly disappeared overnight, and when Rick told us he was leaving, I didn't hesitate to volunteer. Right now, anything is better than back there.

I just couldn't be around Niklaus right now.

Speaking of Niklaus... 

"Were you in a fight?" Rick had been asking me about why I was suddenly so distant from Niklaus after seemingly being glued to his side every waking moment before. At least that's how they make it sound.

I'm sure I wasn't that clingy.

"Nothing... I told you. We had a disagreement, is all," I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I was quickly getting tired of all this, and Rick just huffed out a laugh in return. He didn't believe me.

Always the cop.

"What about you, Glenn?" I steered the topic away from me, and Glenn jumped.

I raised my brow at him. He... jumped...

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure. Probably worried, too.

"You seem to be lost in thought," I tried to make my voice sound as neutral as possible, "What's on your mind?" I leaned forward slightly. Just to get a better look at his reaction, but he turned in his seat and looked out the window, "Nothing..." I hummed in thought as I leaned back in my seat.

"Are you sure?" I spoke up again after being quiet for a few seconds, and I could Glenn shift in his seat.

He was glancing around nervously before he glanced at Rick, "Maggie said she loves me," he blurted out and I raised my brow at him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked before Rick could say anything and Glenn started mumbling to himself that Maggie was just confused. That what she needs right now isn't him but her father.

I frowned. Glenn kept on trying to convince himself even after he stopped talking, and it got quiet once again.

"Well, then," I trailed off as the car came to a stop, "This is it?" I looked at the bar we parked in front of.

Rick hummed in agreement before leaving the car, Glenn quickly following after him. 

When we went inside, there he was, sitting at the bar, drinking.

The three of us came up beside him. 

Rick talked to him for some time, while I went up behind the counter, looking through the different bottles. I wasn't sure what I had been looking for until my eyes landed on one in particular. 

Bourbon.

I scoffed at myself.

Even after all this, I can't help but think about him. What is wrong with me?

I sighed, still grabbing the bottle and placing it in my bag. When I turned around, I was met with the curious look of Glenn.

I shrugged, raising my hands in mock surrender, before looking under the counter, and grabbing the shotgun, that I had felt like might still be here.

I worked as a bartender a few times before. The brotherhood had connections to bars across the country, and bars are perfect places to investigate subjects.

I put that shotgun in my bag, as well. The owner isn't gonna need it anymore.

I caught Glenn's gaze again and raised my brow, urging him to tell what's on his mind. However, Glenn wasn't the one to talk, but rather Rick and Hershel, who were now arguing.

I wasn't going to be the one to stop them. If they need to talk it out, so be it. Right now, we aren't gonna get anywhere without Hershel.

We need him on the farm. Beth and Maggie need him at the farm.

When he finally put his glass down and was ready to stand up, something moved outside, and not even a second after, the door swung open, and in came two men.

"Son of a bitch, they're alive!" the skinnier man turned to look at the bigger one behind him. 

Of course, great. Again, this is just what we needed.

Trouble.

* * *

The skinny man, Dave, as he introduced himself, showed off his gun to us, as the other one, Tony, as Dave introduced him, just stood back, not saying anything.

I didn't move my eyes from Dave from that point onward. I didn't trust him one bit. Especially since the safety on his gun wasn't on.

He was planning on shooting us, probably to take what we've got, which is why now, he kept insisting on knowing where our camp was at.

He wouldn't get the farm.

Even if stopping him means killing him.

Quietly, I unholstered my gun, holding it at an angle so that neither of the two men could spot it. Just in case. I was so quiet that none of them noticed me, as I made my way around, coming to a halt in front of the backdoor. Again, just in case.

Whenever either of their gazes drifted over me, the hair on my neck stood up. I don't trust them.

But something tells me that none of us do.

Dave was trying to bribe us into telling him where the farm was, though, thankfully, Rick had none of that. It didn't seem as though he was going to give up that piece of information any time soon, which I was grateful for.

So long as they don't know where to find us, there is no real reason to kill them.

I'd much rather head back without anyone else dying around here.

Though that doesn't mean I would hesitate to do so if need be.

I kept my eyes open for any sign that they would try anything as Dave juped over the bartop, crouching down exactly where I just took the shotgun from.

Too late, buddy.

If I didn't know any better, I might say that the ghost of a frown hushed over his face.

* * *

I don't remember who shot first.

All I know is that Dave and Tony are, now, both dead, and their friends are outside, searching for them. 

"We can't sit here any longer. Let's head out the back and make a run to the car," Rick whispered, motioning to the door at the back. 

When we were about to move, a gunshot rang outside, having us pressed up next to the door again. 

They were in front of the bar now.

They'd been searching the buildings. I moved closer to the door. Just in case.

When they tried to open the door, Glenn and I both juped to hold it closed without thinking about the consequences of that action. Now they know that someone's in here.

Or, they didn't know, as I realized, until Rick opened his mouth. And I swear, when he opened his mouth, telling them what we did to their friends, he was close to joining them.

They won't let it slide now.

Just like Dave and Tony wouldn't. And see how that turned out for them.

They started shooting. Granted, Rick had told them that we killed their friends, so it's not like we weren't at all to blame, but nonetheless, they had the first shot, while we scrambled to get away from the door.

"Get outta here! Go!"

I tried to move toward the backdoor at Ricks shout, but more gunshots hindered my movements, and I ended up next to a booth close to the door.

When the fire ceased, the hair on my neck stood up again.

Why'd they stopped?

My question was answered, as we heard a trashcan or something being thrown over outside, coming from the back of the bar.

They must have circled around, probably trying to ambush us from behind.

Glenn and I were the ones to go back and check it out. We went to the storage room in the back, though, we hesitated as we saw a shadow move around outside a door that was located at the back of the room.

I motioned for Glenn to keep quiet as we crept closer toward it. When the doorknob began to twist, Glenn shot at it reflexively, shattering the glass of the door in the process.

It got quiet again, and as we quickly ran out of patience, we crept closer, again, "Glenn! Sally!" Rick shouted from upstairs, and Glenn shouted back, telling him that we're fine.

Since there were no grunts of pain or anything else indicating that Glenn hit his target, I crouched down, focusing on anything that might be outside. Someone was running away, another one in a building next to the bar. No one else seemed to be around. At least no one I could see from where I am.

I went closer to the door, quickly glancing back at Glenn to see if he'd follow me outside. I needed a better view. There might be others.

Something else caught my eye, Hershel was coming down here, I turned to ask him what the plan is now, but was interrupted as Glenn nearly shot him. Hershel had stepped on something which startled Glenn.

"Rick wants you to try for the car," Hershel said as he pushed the barrel of Glenn's shotgun away from him. 

"Try?" was Glenn's incredulous reply. Fair enough. 

"You'll try, and succeed," Hershel clarified, "I'll cover you," he nodded pointedly.

Wait... isn't he still drunk? Is this a good idea?

"That's a great plan," Glenn's sarcastic reply would've been more effective had it not been for his voice shaking. 

I sighed. We don't have a choice in this. I cleared my throat, "Let's go for it, then," I went to stand next to the door, "I saw someone rush off into the forest surrounding this town, another one is up there somewhere. On a building, probably," I informed them, my voice taking on a factual tone.

We needed to get this done.

"How do you know? I didn't see anything," Glenn asked as he came up beside me, and I just shrugged at him. There's no time to explain this right now. It'll have to wait, for now.

When Glenn pushed the doors open, I quickly went outside, taking cover behind it in hopes of escaping the sniper they placed next to us. I took a quick look around from my cover and saw a dumpster off to the right of us that could be a probable cover for us.

I pointed toward it, and Glenn understood immediately. These dumpsters could cover us and help us with our escape-plan. So far, so good.

I went off after him, watching his back, Hershel taking cover from the door. But as soon as we reached the dumpsters, the silence was broken by gunshots, though, I didn't really hear them, as pain erupted in my side. I tried to take cover but another gunshot stopped me, this one hitting my thigh, which had me lose my balance and brought me to the ground.

Shit.

I was open on the ground, blood seeping out of my side as I tried not to move, my eyes wandering toward the forest. 

I don't see anything.

My vision got blurry by the pain moving my head brought upon me.

A third shot rang out, and I suddenly couldn't feel my arm anymore as an almost unbearable pain shot through my shoulder.

More gunshots.

Another groan of pain. Not mine.

A door creaked.

"You hit?" Rick.

I turned my eyes in the general direction of where his voice came from, hoping my face was cooperating right now. I wanted to give him my best bitchface and not a pain-stricken excuse of one.

When my eyes might've met him, I still nodded.

My vision began to slowly clear again as my veins were quickly filling with adrenaline.

Rick turned away from me, walking toward Glenn, who was taking cover behind the dumpster, "Are you hit?" he asked him, too, though Glenn denied. He hadn't been shot. 

Good.

Don't need more injuries here.

I groaned as I tried to push myself off the ground, though, with just one arm and one leg, it was harder than I would've imagined. 

Rick came back over and helped me up again before pulling me toward the dumpster, so I could take cover behind it as well.

In all this mess, I still managed to grab my bag and take it with me. There's a shotgun inside. 

And my apology gift to Niklaus.

Maybe more of an offering at this point.

I slipped down the wall next to Glenn, holding my side as I did so.

I pulled up my shirt to look at the shot in my side first. No exit wound, I noted.

Next was my shoulder. Looking at that was a lot tougher as I couldn't even feel my other arm. Must've dislocated it somehow. At least I hope that's what this is. Losing my arm was not on my bullet list, so far.

There was no exit wound on my thigh either, though I was somehow glad about that. If there had been an exit wound, that would mean that the bullet might've gone clean through my bone. That would take much longer to heal than a simple gunshot wound.

"How bad? Can you walk?" Rick asked as he crouched next to Glenn and me, looking out over the side of the building. When he glanced at me, I managed a smile, "The adrenaline will help," I muttered out.

Rick nodded.

* * *

Screaming.

"Keep your voice down!" Rick snapped at the kid that got left behind. What has this world come to? They leave behind their kid friend? 

I clutched my side, leaning on the wall, as I went down the alley to check the back of it for walkers, "It's too open here, we need to leave. Now," I forced out as I made my way back over to Rick. Glenn and Hershel were just now coming up behind Rick, "We have to go now!"

"No!" the kid cried for us to stay, and I whipped my head around as much as I could, checking for any possible walkers that might've heard his screaming. Rick hissed at him to stay quiet. 

He could get all of us killed.

Either we kill him now before we get killed, or we take him with us. There is no other option.

We can't just leave him here to turn. That'd be cruel. His friends already abandoned him.

The kid started begging and crying when Hershel told him that we couldn't help him, Glenn made a point by reminding us that he shot at us, though, he couldn't have been the one who shot my side and thigh. Those shots came from the forest.

While they continued arguing over the kid's fate, I kept looking around, black spots already starting in the corner of my vision. 

The adrenaline might be wearing off now. Or maybe I just lost too much blood.

Dean is gonna kill me if I die here.

The next time I glanced at them, they must've decided to saw off the kid's leg. Great. Like we have time to do that.

I sighed, turning around again, nearly toppling to the ground in the process. Maybe it is just the blood-loss.

I've been shot. 

Thrice.

I groaned as I leaned on the building next to us, and glanced at Hershel and Rick, who were trying to saw off the kid's leg, while still keeping him from screaming his lungs out.

At least I think he's screaming his lungs out.

Everything sounds like it's underwater.

The black spots kept getting bigger and bigger until there was nothing.

The last thing I remember is Glenn holding me up, saying something.

I didn't catch that.

* * *

"-she alive?"

"Lost a lot of blood,"

What happened? I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

"Where's Klaus?" 

Niklaus? 

We're back already? When did that happen?

"Son of a bitch..." that's Dean, "Get outta the way!" he sounded angry.

I felt like I was lifted up.

"Dean?" I think I said that.

"Sal? You're awake?" he sounded... I don't know. He still sounded angry. But there's something else now, too.

"My bag," I croaked out as I opened my eyes to look around frantically, "where's my bag?" 

"It's right here, Sal," Sam. He held up my bag so I could see, and as soon as my eyes laid upon it, my eyes dropped closed again.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was laying in a bed. 

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what happened. I tried to turn as I saw something shift in the corner of my eye, but was stopped by a searing pain that shot throughout my body, starting at my waist and going all the way up and down the side of my body. When I tried to ease the pain by repositioning myself, more pain followed this time, starting at my thigh, forcing me to close my eyes.

The pain quickly lessened until it was nothing but an ache. It hurt a lot less than it should've.

I must've lost a lot of blood.

"Don't move just yet, Love," Niklaus' voice sounded from the corner of the room, and I carefully turned my head to look at him. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but opted not to.

He just stayed in his corner and looked over.

"Where's my bag?" I asked him, my throat feeling raw. Talking hurt. But I needed to give him something. If I don't, who knows when I get to see him again... 

I'm surprised he hasn't left yet.

Wordless, Niklaus picked something off the ground and made his way over to the bed, though he hesitated for a second as our eyes met.

I reached out to take it from him but stopped in my movement as pain rushed up and down my arm.

Right.

I got shot there, too.

Peachy.

"The girl said she got the bullets out, but you'd need time to recover," Niklaus set the bag down next to the bed. Just out of my reach.

Now. Without my secret weapon to get on his good side again, I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, you know?" when he didn't say anything, I continued, "about before. I overreacted-" Niklaus scoffed at me, turning around to pace through the room.

"You overreacted?" he scoffed again as he came to a stop next to me. I nearly felt my heart stop as veins started pulsing under his eyes, and he leaned down closer to me. I wanted to move away, but I couldn't.

I actually didn't know anymore. Would he really-

My thoughts were stunned silent as he sat down behind me, and, instead of killing me, he bit his wrist and lifted my head toward it, "Drink, Love," with his other arm, Niklaus pulled me up in a somewhat sitting position. I was leaning on Niklaus as he held me upright.

I tried to refuse, turning my head away, "Niklaus, you-" he pressed his wrist against my mouth and I closed it again, quickly.

He needed his blood more than I do.

When he pulled his wrist away to quickly bite it again, I took it as my chance to tell him what I wanted to before, "You need that more than I-" I couldn't continue as his wrist was there merely a second after.

Niklaus growled when his wrist healed itself again, "Drink, Sally," he tried to force my mouth open by pressing against it harder, but I just whined as I tried to turn my head away again.

"I'm fine, Love," Niklaus sighed, "You're hurt," he brushed some of my hair out of my face as he leaned in closer, "You need to drink," it sounded like an order, which didn't sit well with me, but I didn't dare say another word, afraid that he'd catch me off-guard.

A few minutes passed, and when I didn't move, Niklaus bit his wrist again, "Come on. I won't hurt you, Love," his voice sounded soothing in my ears, and I got tired of complaining.

I'll just take a little.

Once the pain mostly subsided, I lifted my arm to Niklaus', intending to pull his arm away from my mouth, though, I whined when his arm wouldn't budge, "You need more," he tried to reason, "you nearly died out there, Sally," I think that's regret in his voice. What's he regretting?

I wanted to reply but I couldn't.

"You could've died, and there would've been nothing I could've done to prevent it," he continued, "and you know why?" he asked as he finally lowered his arm, "because I wasn't there," he sounded so matter-of-factly that I would've believed him. I would've if he hadn't been talking about me.

"I didn't die, Niklaus," I muttered, feeling thirsty. For water, not blood. I already drank more of that than I should've.

Niklaus scoffed in return, "That doesn't matter, Love. What matters is that it could've been," I turned to look at him over my shoulder, frowning at him.

What's it to him if I die?

I'm just another human.

"Because of your siblings?" as soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. Not because I didn't think it was true, but because Niklaus' eyes filled with hurt at my words. 

Hurt.

An emotion I'd rather not have seen in his eyes. Ever.

"What?" his voice was low, almost growling, and I could've sworn, disappointment joined in his eyes for a few seconds, "I'm not healing you because of my siblings, Love," I frowned at him.

If he's not doing it for them, then why?

As if he saw the silent question in my eyes, he sighed, "Is it that hard to believe that I simply want to keep you alive because I like you? To believe that I enjoy your company?" I didn't know how to answer that, so I just looked away for a second, before moving away from him.

Now's a good time as any to change the subject.

"Actually, I got you something," I mumbled as I got my backpack, pulling out the bottle. It was surprisingly easy to move around now.

I smiled as I handed the bottle to Niklaus, "Originally, I planned on apologizing with this, but you know? Things didn't turn out as planned," I pointed to the bandage that was still covering my shoulder, and Niklaus scoffed as he took the bottle from me, quickly glancing it over as he sat down next to me.

"Bourbon?" he raised an eyebrow at me, and I froze for a second.

"You- didn't you say you like bourbon?" suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe I should've brought a different whiskey.

Niklaus laughed, and suddenly, I didn't know what to think anymore.

"You nearly died for this?" he held up the bottle of bourbon, incredulous. I nodded slowly, "And for Hershel..." I trailed off as Niklaus placed the bottle on the bedside table before standing up. I went to follow him, but he pushed me down again, "You can't come," he ran his thumb over my chin, "you were shot," I quickly gathered my thoughts and scoffed.

"I'm feeling fine," I tried to argue, but Niklaus kept his hold on my shoulder, "They don't know that," he pointed at the window, and I sighed, understanding what he was getting at, "Let's keep it that way, shall we?" he smiled triumphantly as I reluctantly laid down again, "Good, now, I'll be back. Get some sleep, Love," before he left the room, I called out to him again.

When he stopped, I asked the question that had been burning on my mind ever since our fight, "What made you think I had told anyone about... you know?" it just didn't sit right with me. Niklaus turned around again and took a few steps closer, "I heard you talking with the Winchester. The younger one," he replied, looking at me with a silent question. 

'Who were you talking about?'

"We were talking about Shane..." I trailed off, recalling what I'd said about Shane.

'He's going to get all of us killed' it's what I meant to say at least. Before Rick had interrupted us.

If he hadn't heard that we were talking about Shane, I get why he'd think it was about him. After I saw him hunting in the middle of the night.

Niklaus sighed, rubbing at his eyes, "I'm sorry," was all he said before he left the room.

* * *

I had resumed staring at the ceiling sometime after he'd left. Now that I could actually move and wasn't physically limited to this bed, I got itchy to get up.

This room was plain boring.

I wanted to get out and do something. Anything would do, really. Even just searching for another dead girl.

I felt like hours until my door opened again. Expecting Niklaus, my head turned to the door in an instant, but instead of Niklaus, in came Dean. A frown adorning his face.

"You know, you could try and not get yourself killed the moment we let you go out on your own," he plopped down on the bed next to me. He didn't seem angry, so I let out a dry laugh.

"I wasn't alone, Dean," I reminded him, and he just huffed, "Yeah, right," his eyes drifted past me, "You got bourbon?" he reached over me, but I grabbed his arm on instinct, immediately regretting it, as he raised his brow at me.

"It's for Niklaus..." I mumbled quietly, some part of me hoping he wouldn't understand me and just leave it at that, but I never had any luck with that.

"You're getting each other gifts now?" he smirked at me, shaking his head, "Anything happened between the two of you that I should be aware of?" he raised his brow, and I shook my head quickly, thinking of our fight the other day.

Dean just looked at me more skeptical, "Yeah, right," he shook his head, smiling slightly, "well whatever it is you've been doing: don't do anything I wouldn't do," I was about to respond when I thought better about it.

Replying could only set him off more. He was already in a spiral, getting him out of it would be hard enough as is.

I don't need to make my situation worse.

"How come you can move so easily now, anyway? Did he heal you again?" Dean's voice was now barely above a whisper. In case someone walked past the room, I guess. I nodded, and he sighed, "Of course he did..."

"You know? He nearly went crazy when Sam and I told him that you'd left to go fetch Hershel," Dean let out a dry laugh, "I don't like him, but at least he tries his best to help keep you alive," I scoffed.

"I'm not going to just drop dead the minute you take your gaze off me, Dean," I said, trying to sound convincing under the current circumstances, "I can take care of myself," Dean let out a huff of air at that.

"I know..." I was surprised he'd actually agree with me, "Just try to be more careful from now on, alright?" we made direct eye contact and I nodded, slowly, "I will." I raised my hand to rest it on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

On another note, "What did you mean 'again'?" I asked, frowning.

Dean cleared his throat, "Nothing. You lost a lot of blood, you know?" it was Dean's turn to frown at me, and I had to stop myself from scoffing.

"And what? He 'donated' his blood under the supervision of Hershel?" I made to sit up, but Dean gave me a look that stopped me.

He cleared his throat again, "I did," he said and it got quiet for a few moments.

Dean patted my hand on his shoulder twice, before pulling it off and standing back up, "See you later, Sal," he patted my head roughly before he left my room.

And once again, I was left in deafening silence.

I sighed.

At least it wasn't Niklaus.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I opened my eyes, it was nighttime. I went to turn over but froze before I could even move an inch, as the realization hit me. I wasn't alone right now.

I was snuggled up to someone lying next to me.

It couldn't have been Dean, as I remember him leaving my room.

I don't remember anyone entering my room after Dean left, though.

I tried turning my head up to figure out who was lying next to me, but it was too dark to see anything.

When I went to move away in hopes of getting a better view, I was interrupted by a low chuckle, "You know it's rude to stare, Love," I let out a sigh.

Of course.

"What are you doing here, Niklaus?" I sat up next to him, crossing my legs.

"Can't I visit my sick friend?" he asked, innocently.

I huffed a dry laugh, "I'm not sick, Niklaus," I felt the need to remind him.

"Says every sick person, ever," he mocked before sitting up as well, "how are you feeling?" I shrugged, turning the question over to him instead.

"I'm fine, Love," he replied, "why wouldn't I be?" in the dim light, I could see him lift an eyebrow at me.

"You've given me a lot of blood," I stated, matter-of-factly, "you know you need it more than I do," I reminded him. He'd dry out without any blood.

He scoffed at me, "I'm fine," he repeated his earlier answer, "don't start with this again, Love," it didn't sound like a suggestion. 

I considered retorting something but thought better of it.

Best not to anger him.


	5. Five

The next morning, Niklaus was gone again.

I don't remember when he left, but that didn't matter right now, as Dean came waltzing into my room, "Can you walk? We're having breakfast in the dining room," Dean chimed happily. Without waiting for a reply, he pulled me off my bed, giving me barely enough time to grab the bottle of bourbon.

I would force Niklaus to accept my peace-offering, if necessary.

I stumbled down the stairs after Dean and was nearly thrown in my seat between Dean and Niklaus, "You look a lot better already," Dale commented, vaguely motioning at my form. I cleared my throat, "fast healer," I explained simply.

Dale nodded, unconvinced, though there was nothing he could say to refute me.

He's not onto us, is he?

"You drink?" Daryl gave me an unconvinced look, and it took me a moment to realize that he was talking about the bourbon that was still in my hands.

I shook my head, and wordlessly pushed the bottle in Niklaus' hands, who, in turn, scoffed again.

He took the bottle nonetheless.

Good.

I rubbed my eyes. 

Just as Rick sat down across from us, a thought struck my mind, "The kid," I met Rick's eyes, "where is he?" if I remember correctly, we took him with us. I couldn't forgive myself if he died out there because I fainted.

Rick sighed, "he's in the barn," I nodded again.

So he's alive. That's good news, I guess.

* * *

I was currently sat at the small, currently not burning, campfire in front of Sam's and Dean's tents. Along with me were Sam and Dean, of course, and Cas.

"Are chupacabras really a thing?" I asked, seemingly out of nowhere, and Dean let out a throaty laugh at my question, "You're seriously still thinking about that?" Sam asked since Dean was still too busy trying to stop laughing.

I shot them my best version of my bitch face.

Yes. I am serious.

"Yes, they are," Cas was the one to answer my question, and I turned my gaze toward him, "How come I've never met one?" 

"Have you met a wendigo before?" Dean answered my question with his own, and I frowned at him.

"Wendigos aren't-" I stopped, my eyes widening slightly, "Wendigos are real, too?" my eyes went to Cas again, who nodded, "And Djinns, too," he added.

I let out a sigh, "Okay. Got it," I looked at Dean, "seems unlikely to meet any of them," I answered the underlying question Dean had meant to ask.

He nodded, before looking up, "Son of a bitch..." I followed his gaze and saw Niklaus approaching us, a smirk gracing his face. He must've heard Dean.

"Hello to you too, Dean," he chimed before sitting down next to me, sending an innocent smile at the others.

Dean sighed. 

There's nothing he can do about Niklaus right now.

"They're discussing what's supposed to happen to the kid, right now," Niklaus turned his eyes to me, "thought you would want to join," he offered me his hand as he stood back up.

"We're already discussing what to do with him?" I asked as I accepted Niklaus' gesture, however, he remained silent at my question, instead, exchanging glances with the Winchesters, "What?" I was glancing between the three of them, before settling on Castiel. He's been the one with the useful answers lately.

"It's been a few days already, Sally," his reply shocked me, and I glanced at Dean to make sure, "It's true," he cleared his throat, "you've been out for a few days," I gaped at the three of them.

"A few days?" my eyes shifted to Niklaus, "You didn't tell me," my voice might have sounded more accusing than I meant. Niklaus just sighed, turning around, "Let's go," he started walking, and I turned to the three remaining men.

"Aren't you coming, too?" Dean shook his head, but Sam got up, "Right. Let's go," he went ahead as I took a last glance toward Cas and Dean, who just shook their heads.

Alright then.

Let's see what they intend to do with the kid.

* * *

I was speechless.

Did they want to kill him?

Seriously? 

After we went through all that trouble to save his life?

From what I gathered, they had first planned on just setting him out several miles down the road, but the kid had said something to make them turn back on their word.

I don't know what exactly happened but the most important thing, I gathered. They want him dead.

Dale was the only one talking sane right now.

Sam looked disgruntled with the idea, but he didn't speak up yet.

Niklaus' face was indecipherable. There was no way for me to tell what he was thinking right now. And for all I know, he would want the kid dead as well. Just another mouth to feed. Another life to protect for the poor old original hybrid.

"Sally," Dale brought me into the conversation, "you were there, too. What do you think?" I cleared my throat.

"What makes you think the kid's a threat that deserves this kind of treatment?" I didn't have any hostility in my voice. I just wanted to know what made up their thought process.

Why do they want to kill him so badly?

As far as I'm concerned, he's just a kid whose friends left him for dead.

"How are you even walking around already? Heard you got shot?" Shane ran his hand down his face.

I shrugged, "fast healer," I hummed.

Shane scoffed, motioning in my direction, "Or maybe it's just your boyfriends who risked their lives, donating way too much blood," he huffed, and I frowned in confusion, "and you know why they had to do that?" he continued, "because of that kid. Your boyfriends nearly died for that kid," I furrowed my brows, glancing at Sam because as far as I know, besides Dean, he's the only one with a matching blood type.

And Dean only told me about his donation.

Sam, noticing my glance, quickly shook his head, turning his gaze to a spot just behind me. I turned around and made eye-contact with Niklaus.

At first, I didn't know what to say. Shane can't be talking about what happened the other day. No one except Dean knew about that. 

Maybe Sam, too.

But Dean told me that-

Niklaus averted his eyes. 

Dean didn't tell me anything about Niklaus.

"We'll talk about this later," I muttered to him before turning back to face Shane. None of this made any sense

"I never asked Niklaus or Dean to do anything," I started, "and they're not my boyfriends," I added, more to myself than Shane, really.

"Whatever," Shane huffed.

"Why do you want him dead, Shane?" I bore my eyes into him, trying to get back to the topic at hand.

"He knows Maggie," Shane's voice was dripping venom.

"So?" I really don't get it, "I know Maggie. You wanna kill me, too?" 

"So?! Are you serious?" Shane snapped, taking a step toward me but stopped as Niklaus shifted behind me. He cleared his throat, "Why shouldn't we kill him?" he asked, instead, taking a step back again.

"He's a kid," I stated, "His friends think he's dead. They left him," recognition crossed Rick's and Glenn's eyes. Did they seriously forget about that? The only thing in the kid's favor and they forget about it?

"Why would he help the people who left him to get eaten alive? Turn against his saviors?" I raised my voice slightly, trying to understand, "If you name me one solid reason why he absolutely needs to be dead, I will accept it," I let my gaze bore into Shane's eyes, "until then," I trailed off, letting out a long sigh, "Why not let him live? We went through all that trouble to save him," my eyes turned toward Rick, "are you really willing to live with the consequences of killing an innocent child?" it got quiet after that.

Good.

Think about that.

Shane started pacing, before he took big strands toward me again, "Consequences? Don't start with that, Sally," he growled, "You don't know anything about consequences! You kill people for a living!" I took a deep breath.

"We don't kill the innocent," my voice was low. Growing up in the brotherhood, I'm well-aware of the three ironies, but those are necessary. And we don't lay a finger on the innocent. 

"Oh sure, you don't!" Shane growled, "You're all so full of yourselves," he stepped closer, "You assassins-" he was now pointing his finger in my face, "you assassins and your sad excuse for a Creed! Talk about consequences and peace and all that bullshit," that set it off.

In a matter of seconds, I had Shane pinned against the wall behind me, "The creed is not a joke, Shane!" I growled lowly, quickly overpowering him, even though he might as well be twice my size and weight, "You don't know shit about anything, so don't pretend you do!" pushing him away from me took all the self-restraint that I had.

"If I may ask," Dale spoke up as Shane glared at me, "what is the 'creed'? I've heard about it before, but no one ever told me what it was actually all about," great. now we're changing the subject away from the kid?

So be it.

Maybe some of them will change their minds, after all.

Give them time to think.

"The Creed is the brotherhood's maxim," I explained, "Nihil Verum. Omnia Licita," I said, pulling the hem of my shirt up slightly, revealing the tattoo on my abdomen.

"What does that mean?" Andrea asked, finally speaking up. Though her question confused me. 

Didn't they teach Latin in law school?

Before I could answer, Niklaus beat me to it, "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted," I glanced at him, "It's Latin," he returned to quietly observing after that, so I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I get that. What I meant to ask was the meaning behind those words," Andrea rephrased her question as Dale took a small step closer, probably hoping against hope that I might change their minds again.

I seriously doubt that.

I cleared my throat, "To say that nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization," I recited what I had learned from an early age, "To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic," I made eye contact with Rick, "though it doesn't end there," I let out a sigh.

"Our three tenets are probably more important in this situation," I saw Rick cock his head to the side, "Three. Never compromise the Brotherhood," I started and Shane started pacing, "Two. Hide in plain sight," Daryl frowned in the corner of my eye, "One. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent," I stared directly into Rick's eyes at that.

He looked away first.

He understands. I hope.

I purposely left out the three ironies. They would only serve to make matters worse, and as long as they don't question me on them, there is no need for them to be aware of their existence.

I sighed, looking at Dale, "The Creed, as well as the three tenets, do not command us to be free - they command us to be wise," I took a look around the room before settling my eyes on Rick, "Think about it. It's not about right or wrong. It's about consequences," with that, I pushed my way out of the room. Past Niklaus, Sam, and Daryl. I had made my opinion clear. Now it's up to them to either change their minds or stay with their decision.

I only stopped once I was sitting next to Castiel again.

"How'd it go?" Dean looked up, though, from the look in his eyes, I could see that he, too, knew that their decision was already made before we had a chance at refuting it.

I didn't need to answer him.

He already knew.

* * *

Hours had passed and I was still sitting at the campfire with the Winchesters and Castiel. I hadn't seen Niklaus since the discussion about the kid.

Though, I'm not sure you could actually call that a productive discussion... The decision was already made long before I woke up.

I didn't want to face them again just yet, so instead of going inside again for dinner, I went to the back, and into the woods.

I was going to look for the trail again.

If this group falls apart, I at least want to know where Jake went. My escape-plan.

I was interrupted on my way by distinctly familiar growling. 

I froze. 

The growling ceased, as the big form of the wolf circled around me, staring intensely.

"Hi, Niklaus," I muttered, raising my hands. 

Please don't attack me.

He shouldn't be able to recognize me in this form, but he seemed rather calm as I shifted to take a careful step back.

I didn't want to take any chances but something told me that I shouldn't be seen around a wolf. At least not like this. It would only raise questions that I wouldn't have any answers to.

I took a step back.

The wolf came one step closer.

I took another cautious step back, and the wolf followed suit.

I sighed. Peachy.

When I took a small step closer to the wolf, he stopped, looking at me, curiously. If he'd follow me back to camp, maybe I shouldn't go there. 

Instead, I continued on the way I was originally on. The tree Jake came by.

* * *

I ran my fingers over the mark in the tree, glancing at the wolf that was standing next to me. Somewhere on my way here, he just started walking right next to me.

It felt funnily familiar. Though he didn't talk as much as Niklaus did.

As he usually did.

This wolf is Niklaus, I needed to remind myself.

"You know?" the wolf glanced up at me, "I think we must be close by now," he tilted his head to the side but kept staring at me for a few seconds longer. His attention was snapped away as a twig snapped in half not too far away.

I saw the hair on his back stand up as he growled toward the direction it came from, "Stay here," I muttered, patting his head, as I made my way around the trees. 

A walker, I noted as I snuck up behind it, stabbing it in the back of its head and gently laying it down on the ground.

This isn't too far off from the camp. Maybe I should tell the other about it?

I turned to see Niklaus, the wolf, standing right in front of me. He really was bigger than a wolf should be.

Does he know what he's doing?

Is being in his wolf-form different for him because he's a hybrid?

Why the hell does he act so much like a pet-dog right now, when he should be acting like a predatory wolf?

I slowly crouched down, still somewhat cautious around him. When we were on eye-level, I halted.

"Niklaus... What are you doing?" he just looked at me. I hadn't realized how hard it is to read a wolf's expression until now. I have no idea what's going on in his head. At least with his human form, I can still take a guess at what he might be thinking about.

"Can you even understand me right now?" I tilted my head to the side, the wolf copying me.

I let out a long sigh. This isn't getting anywhere.

He most likely can't understand a word of what I'm saying right now. Probably won't even remember this later.

Dean told me that when a werewolf is in his wolf-form, they would kill their best friend. But normally, werewolves only change during the full moon. Now, Niklaus is a hybrid. These rules may not apply to him, then.

It's just a shame that I can't just go out and ask any of the Winchesters about it. Niklaus would find out.

And I can't just ask him about it, either.

Last time his wolf-form came up in a conversation, he nearly strangled me.

I locked eyes with the wolf.

"Just what exactly are you, Niklaus?" I mumbled, reaching up to run my hand through the fur on his head. He was softer than I'd initially thought from the short pat I had given him earlier.

In the blink of an eye, he was suddenly two steps closer to me, which had me nearly falling back. He kept walking closer until his snout nearly touched my nose. The proximity had me second-guessing my life-choices.

There I had been, lecturing everyone on the principle of consequences, and here I was, getting myself into a situation with a hybrid in his wolf-form. Just great.

I was the perfect example of 'what you shouldn't do'.

The proximity had another downfall to it though, because when he went to lick his nose to keep it wet, I jumped back in surprise, trying to keep my face dry. The wolf stared at me for a few seconds, as I sat on my butt in front of it, now suddenly much smaller than it again, before he moved closer again, only stopping when his snout was barely an inch from my face again.

I could feel a nervous sweat take up residence on my forehead.

The wolf was staring into my eyes from above me, and I didn't know what to do. This was not what I anticipated would happen today.

"Niklaus?" my voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. It might classify as a whimper. Was I scared?

Nervous? Sure.

But scared?

When he nuzzled the side of my head, I had my answer. I wasn't scared of him. Even after everything that happened, I still wasn't afraid of Niklaus.

And even if he's in his wolf form, this is still Niklaus, I realized as I reached up to scratch him behind his ear.

At least somewhat Niklaus. The human-him wouldn't nuzzle my face.

Just the thought of it crossing my mind had me blushing brightly.

Good thing human-Niklaus isn't around right now.

* * *

It was the middle of the night now.

When I had tried to go back to camp earlier, Niklaus wouldn't stop following me, and since I didn't want him to be seen I went back into the forest, Niklaus right beside me.

Now, I was sat under a tree, hoping to god that nothing dangerous walks by any time soon. Even as an assassin, fighting in the dark is not a good idea.

Niklaus was sat in front of me between my spread out legs. Even when he was sitting, my head barely reached up to his shoulders. While I was staring at him, lightly running my hand over his fur, he was busy looking around, probably trying to detect any kind of danger that could befall us in this forest.

I yawned for the umpteenth time as I glanced at the sky. How late is it right now? Is shivered slightly as a breeze went by, and Niklaus moved a little closer. 

I don't complain. It's his fault that I'm out here, after all. The least he could do is share some of his warmth with me.

I looked around again at the forest surrounding us.

This is going to be a rough night.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt crushed. 

Not mentally, but physically.

When I tried to move, I was met with a low growl in my ear, that had my eyes flying open again.

I was in a tent.

I didn't know whose tent it was, but I wasn't alone in here.

I wracked my brain for what happened last night but all I came up with was the wolf, and he wasn't here right now.

I kept thinking about it, yet, the only conclusion I came to was that this must be Niklaus, though, that doesn't answer how I got here.

When I tried to move again, he buried his face further into the crook of my neck, mumbling something that sounded quite a lot like my name. 

Is he awake?

I froze.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten...

Nothing. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I decided, for now, it would be a good idea to just stay still. At least until I figure out a way to get out of this tent without waking up Niklaus.

I don't want to have that conversation any time soon, to be honest. 

In the silence of the morning, I came to a realization that I could've very well lived without. Wolfs don't wear clothes.

I fought the blush that was trying to make its way onto my face. This is no time to be thinking about that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath.

Oh shit.

Golden eyes stared into mine, confused.

"Morning?" I laughed sheepishly. This wasn't how I anticipated it to go.

"What are you doing here?" Niklaus sat up, and I was quick to avert my eyes from him, shrugging.

"I don't remember," I trailed off as I sat up, still not even glancing at Niklaus.

"Did I hurt you?" my eyes snapped to Niklaus, though I immediately regretted it, looking away again.

"Why would you hurt me?" I was genuinely curious. 

Niklaus just hummed in thought without actually answering my question, "I don't remember much, but I saw you in the forest last night," he stated, which didn't help me at all. I already knew that I saw him in the forest.

What I'm wondering is 'how did I end up in his tent?'

I just nodded. But that does mean that he's able to remember some of what he did. Doesn't mean that he's conscious in his wolf-form though.

Is it a bad idea to bring it up right now?

I glanced at Niklaus, who was slowly getting dressed again.

To hell with it.

"Niklaus?" my voice was quiet. I didn't want anyone to overhear this conversation, but maybe a small part of me also hoped that he wouldn't hear me and I could just walk away from this and pretend like nothing ever happened.

Though with Niklaus, there was barely any hope for that.

He hummed in reply, urging me to go on, to which I cleared my throat, "Are you- um-" I sighed, "Are you conscious in your wolf form?" I asked.

Niklaus turned to glance at me over his shoulder, a concentrated look on his face. Eventually, he shook his head, "Not really. No," he sighed, "why would you ask?" I didn't know how to reply to that, so I just scratched the back of my neck, wracking my brain for an appropriate reply.

I had asked because, in his wolf form, he seemed to recognize me. Or at least he didn't try to kill me right off the bat. He even followed me around afterward.

"Just... you were acting... strange in your wolf-form," I trailed off, not daring to even glance at him.

"How strange?" he was now crouching in front of me, fully dressed.

"Just... strange," I replied, trying my hardest to maintain eye-contact. Niklaus frowned, probably trying to remember what exactly happened last night. Eventually, he let out a sigh.

"Come on," he went to move out of the tent. He was just going to leave it at that?

To say that I was surprised would've been an understatement.

When I joined him outside, he turned to me, "We'll talk about this later," and with that, he was on his way to Hershel's house. I quickly followed after him, not wanting to be left alone at his tent.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Hershel asked me as I passed by him. I nodded quickly, "better," I smiled at him, "Thanks for having us," I pointed at the table, and he just smiled before glancing at Niklaus, "and how is he?" I tilted my head, glancing at Niklaus as well, "he seems fine to me," I tried to read the look in Hershel's eyes but he just nodded and went to go sit down at the table.

Okay.

Is this about the donation thing?

Just how much did he donate?

I sat down between Niklaus and Dean.

I was lost in thought as I glanced at Dean. Or more like stared at him, for that matter.

"What?" Dean suddenly snapped at me.

I shook my head, "Nothin'," I turned back to the table, keeping my eyes on the table. Why didn't Dean stop Niklaus from donating blood?

If I'd died with his blood in my system, I'd be-

"Love? You alright?" Niklaus startled me with a hand on my shoulder and I quickly got up, "I... I'll be back," I muttered before leaving the house.

When I reached the treeline I was barely surprised as a hand landed on my shoulder. Expecting it to be Dean, I grabbed the arm and went to throw him over my shoulder, hoping for the element of surprise.

Instead, I was the one surprised to be pushed back against a tree by not-Dean. The one giving me a somewhat playful glare was Niklaus, instead.

And, of course, the element of surprise means nothing if you're up against a man that's been around for over a thousand years. 

"Hi," I forced out a smile at him, which he returned with a small laugh.

"What's wrong?" he asked after taking a few steps back, and I shrugged.

"I was just thinking..." I sighed, "You shouldn't be giving anyone your blood right now, Niklaus..." I trailed off as I looked into his eyes.

"Seriously, Love, I told you," he ran a hand down his face, "I'm fine," I huffed at his reply.

"Niklaus you-" he interrupted me by holding my mouth shut. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

What's this?

"Listen," he let out a long sigh, "you were bleeding out, Sally," his eyes grew more agitated, "tell me, what was I supposed to do?" he took a step back again, throwing his arms up, "Let you die?" the last part was overflowing with venom.

Slowly, I nodded, "Maybe that would've been better, Niklaus," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Seriously, you can't just give me the last bit of blood you have, and think that it's completely fine. You even gave me more the other day-" Niklaus was suddenly inches from my face, glaring into my eyes.

"I can't let you die, Sally!" he snarled. 

"And I can't let you starve yourself like that!" I snarled right back at him.

"And what am I supposed to do?" he growled, "Apologize for saving your life? Again, might I add?" his eyes darkened tremendously.

"Take it back!" I spoke without thinking it through first, surprising myself as the words left my mouth.

"What?" 

"You heard me. I want you to take it back," I repeated myself, "I don't want it," I added, though, I regretted those last words. They sounded a lot more disapproving spoken aloud than they did in my head.

Niklaus started pacing in front of me before he stopped again, mere inches between our faces, "Don't you dare say something like that ever again," he snarled, "I'm not using you as a walking blood bag," veins appeared under his eyes, though, only for a split-second, I felt like I shouldn't push him any more than I already did.

"Why not? Apparently, I'm using you like one," however, that doesn't mean that I'm ready to give up just yet, "Niklaus, I'm glad that you care enough to give me your blood, but please don't," my voice got softer, "I don't know what I'd do if you were to die because I was careless," I muttered out, breaking our eye-contact by looking off to the side.

That's where I made up my mind. 

I've decided.

"I'm not going to die," it was a statement. A statement that did little to ease my nerves, "And you aren't either, Love," Niklaus turned my head, so I would be looking at him again.

His eyes were soft. Full of sympathy. 

Another emotion I never thought I'd see in his eyes.

"I'll make sure of that," he muttered as he took a step back.

'What's it to you?' is what I wanted to ask, but I had a feeling that that would be the worst idea I've had in a long time. That would include insulting an original hybrid, which I seemed to have made a habit of. I feel like, if I were to die in this world, it wouldn't be by the hands of another human. 

It wouldn't be by a walker either.

It would be because I can't help but keep pissing off the hybrid right in front of me.

But then again... I still feel like he wouldn't actually kill me. Not after everything he went through to prevent my death.

At least until I fulfill my promise to him.

"We all die at some point, Niklaus," the fight in me was all but gone, "I'm just another human that's going to fall in this war. This fragile body will fail at some point. And whether it be from old age or from being bitten," I sighed, "there's nothing you can do to prevent it," Niklaus suddenly seemed to look anywhere but at me.

And, after a long pause, "You don't know that," he grumbled out.

"Yes, I do, Niklaus," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "and you do, too," I felt genuinely bad for him. He didn't have a choice but to be the last man standing. The rest of us were just mere, fragile humans, but he'd be left alone. 

Drying out.

Starving.

And he knew that as much as I did.

Whether he wanted to admit to it or not.

I let out a sigh, "That aside..." I changed the subject, "there is something I've been meaning to ask you," Niklaus seemed unsure but nodded anyway.

"Why didn't your blood heal me the first time?" I still remember how much pain I still felt after waking up. Normally, his blood should've healed me the first time when he donated it.

He was silent for a few moments, "There is barely any human blood I can drink around here," was his answer, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't continue unless I made him.

"What have you been drinking, then?" I felt like I already knew the answer, but I needed to make sure.

"Animal blood," he sounded disgusted with himself. 

'It's against their nature to drink anything but human blood,' Dean's voice rang in my ears, and I nodded slowly.

That explains why his blood didn't heal me the first time, but that still left one question open. 

"If your blood wasn't enough to heal me the first time, how come the second time worked so much better?" it could be because I was mostly healed at that point. Only the pain remained, or something.

Or it could be because of something entirely different.

"You probably don't want to know about that," Niklaus seemed unsure of himself.

I frowned.

"Who did you drink from?" it couldn't possibly be that bad, could it?

What followed after was a long silence.

"Dean..." he answered, quietly.

I let out another long sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose. It could've been worse.

At least it was someone who knew of Niklaus' true nature.

"Is that why Dean knew you healed me?" I asked. 

Niklaus nodded, not moving from his spot a few feets away from me.

* * *

After a long talk with Castiel, I felt like I finally caught up to what happened while I was... unconscious.

Hershel agreed to let us stay, which is why we've been eating inside the farmhouse for the past few days.

Hershel's only request was that Shane was to leave.

"He's still here, though," I motioned in his direction as he watched over the farm. Castiel shrugged, "And I don't know whether he will leave," he rumbled as he shook his head.

I groaned inwardly.

I would like for him to leave, too.

It's not like I want him dead, but as things are now, he's done more than enough to ruin this camp. 

* * *

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Niklaus asked from behind me, making me jump.

I looked around and raised my brow at him, motioning at the tree in front of me. 

Didn't he-

My eyes widened slightly as I looked away again. Of course, he didn't remember. He was a wolf when we were here together. I cleared my throat.

"Jake was here," I glanced back at him.

Niklaus walked closer to take o look at the carving in the tree.

"What does it mean?" he asked after a few beats, frowning.

"Jake must've been close..." I sighed, "but he kept his distance from here on..." I glanced at Niklaus, turning away from the tree to head back to camp, "I don't know why."

I had been searching all over this forest ever since I found that carving, but I didn't find anything else. At all.

Which was slightly worrying.

Just before we breached the treeline, there was a scream that filled me with a sickening feeling of Deja-vu.

Niklaus and I exchanged a quick glance before running in the direction of it as fast as we could. 

It's in moments like these that I wish people would know what Niklaus is. It would make running for the rescue one hell of a lot easier.

By the time we arrived at the scene, Daryl was already there, killing the walker that had attacked Dale.

Dale, who was laying on the ground, staring up at us helplessly, a huge chunk of his stomach missing.

I didn't know him all that well, but I couldn't help but feel my heart start aching as I crouched down beside him. He met my eyes just as I heard Andrea running toward us, screaming.

They were like family if I remember correctly. Though they did fight a lot these past few days. I glanced at Andrea as she fell to her knees opposite of me. I hope she isn't blaming herself right now.

There was no way she could've prevented this from happening.

Once Rick and everyone else joined us, I felt Niklaus' hand land on my shoulder before he tried pulling me away from Dale. 

He's suffering.

I could see it in his eyes.

My eyes trail down his body to his stomach that he is still holding in pain.

I looked up at Rick and saw the conviction in his eyes moments before he raised his gun enough to stop Dale's suffering. Rick gave him a quick death. That's much more than what most people get nowadays.

More than what Jim got.

More than what Amy got.

Most certainly more than what Sophia got.

Cries were overshadowing every other sound in the region as I leaned in closer one last time, closing Dale's eyes.

There.

Now it looks like he's merely sleeping.

Whatever he sees now, it can't be worse than this. He deserves better than this.

I didn't know Niklaus' hand had left my shoulder until he pulled me up, "You okay?" he asked quietly, and I nodded slightly. I'm not the one laying on the ground.

The last thing I heard before Niklaus pulled me out of earshot was Rick talking about 'Dale's last wish'. It's somewhat ironic that we needed someone to die for them to realize that killing the kid is wrong. 

* * *

We took the long way to the campfire. It was still here even though the tents were long gone. By the time we sat down, Sam, Dean, and Cas were already sitting there, seemingly lost in thought.

I didn't want to interrupt the silence, so I stayed quiet as well. None of us really knew Dale the way most of the others did, but that doesn't mean that his sudden death didn't stir something in us.

I, for one, felt guilty. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help feeling I might've been able to help if I had just stayed at camp.

These things somehow always happen if I'm not ready to jump and help.

First Amy. 

Then Sophia. 

And now, Dale.

How many more will die until it's my turn?

* * *

We had the funeral the next morning.

While most of them stood right in front of the grave, Dary, Niklaus, the Winchesters, Castiel, and I stood off to the side, behind them.

As we all stood around the grave, Rick held a speech about Dale's memory. All we could do now is honoring his memory. He wanted this group to keep going. Together.

"We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong," I looked around at their faces, some tears slipping down, "From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how we're gonna honor Dale," Rick concluded, and Lori placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Hershel offered us to sleep inside, which didn't happen so far, as our tents were still standing until a few minutes ago. Since Hershel's Walker family is gone now, he said that there will be enough spare bedrooms for us to crash in - if we're willing to share.

I wasn't exactly comfortable with sleeping in a house again after all this time. You can't hear as well inside one.

After Hershel convinced Rick that this is the right thing to do, Rick explained where we're gonna go from here.

He wants several lookout-posts built on the farm buildings, to which T-Dog and a few others were set up to build them.

* * *

"We have to share rooms," Dean told me as we took our bags upstairs, "Sam, Cas, and I will share since Cas doesn't sleep," he continued, as I nodded along. 

I had figured as much.

"I'm guessing you will share with Klaus?" he glanced at me over his shoulder and, swallowing the protest that wanted to escape me, I shrugged, "We haven't talked about it yet," I said instead.

Dean shook his head, "You've shared before. What's different now?" 

I didn't answer.

"You slept together at that highway," something about the way he said that had me fighting a blush, "I saw you, sharing a tent at Atlanta from time to time," I gaped at the back of his head. That did most definitely not happen, and I was about to protest accordingly when he continued, "and don't even think I didn't see you walk out of his tent or him out of yours for the past few weeks here," he stopped in front of a room, opening the door. 

"You can stay here," he said taking my bag from me and throwing it on the bed in the middle of the room.

"We didn't-" I finally found my voice, but Dean interrupted me, "At Atlanta? Yes, you did, I saw him leave at times when I was on watch," Dean mumbled as he went inside to look through the curtains, "You didn't know?" he turned to me, and my expression was all the answer he needed.

"Well... Best not talk about it," Dean chimes as he walks past me, stopping in the door, "he seems on edge lately," he closed the door.

Was that worry I heard in his voice?

Dean Winchester, worried for Niklaus Mikaelson?

Miracles do happen.

After looking around the room another time, I made my way after Dean, downstairs again.

Outside, I almost ran into T-Dog, who was frantically saying something about the kid being gone, and I ran with him toward Rick and Daryl.

* * *

We looked around inside and outside the cabin he was kept in, "What happened?" Sam asked as he ran toward me.

I was about to quickly fill him in when suddenly Shane started shouting for Rick and running toward us. Apparently, the kid somehow managed to over-power Shane, a grown-up ex-cop, and take his gun, before escaping into the woods.

Shane, Rick, Glenn, and Daryl went into the forest to look for him, while I went in the opposite direction, back to the farmhouse. If Niklaus was out hunting things could really get bad.

"Castiel. If you see Niklaus anywhere around, let me know. The kid - Randall - escaped somehow," I mumbled, quietly praying to Castiel, hoping he could actually hear prayers as Dean said, "things could go bad if Niklaus stumbled upon them now," I let out a sigh as I made my way inside and upstairs again.

Just as I walked past the living room, Castiel came out from the room beside me, "I saw Niklaus go upstairs a while ago," he frowned, "how did he escape?"

"I honestly don't think the kid would have been able to escape on his own..." I shook my head, not knowing how he managed to escape on his own, but having a rising suspicion, "I have my theory, though," I added almost silently.

Castiel nodded his head, "You suspect the other police officer," it was a statement, "he seemed like he would want to kill the kid. I don't know why he would help him," Cas explained and I frowned.

"Well, maybe he didn't do it to help him," I glanced up at Castiel as Dean walked in and took Cas into the living room with him.

* * *

"Shut up," I grumbled as Niklaus kept mumbling something in his sleep, though, eventually, my patience wore thin, and I turned around to face him.

Punching him while he's asleep might've been a bad idea, but that thought didn't cross my mind until I was pinned to the bed and realized anew that this man is the original hybrid.

"What?" his yellow eyes glared at me in a mix of anger and confusion, and I wracked my brain for a reply.

Telling the truth seems like a worse idea than punching him in the first place, "Huh?" so I opted for playing dumb.

His following growl made me realize that this was most likely even worse of an idea. Niklaus didn't say anything but took a deep breath, presumably to calm himself down before he flipped down beside me again. When he opened his eyes again, they weren't glowing anymore.

"What's wrong?" he grumbled out, sounding tired, and I couldn't help the guilt that came bubbling up.

"You were talking in your sleep..." I trailed off, not knowing how to ask.

"So you hit me?" he didn't sound angry, though that could also be because he's too tired to be angry with me.

"Well..." I trailed off again, "What were you dreaming of? You sounded somewhat distressed," I changed the subject, curiosity winning over my initial hesitation.

He didn't answer at first, instead just staring at me, seemingly lost in thought, "Doesn't matter," he finally mumbled out, before turning away from me.

I sat up and hesitated for an appropriate amount of time, considering my recent life choices and where they got me. This seemed like a bad idea, but I still shifted to move closer to Niklaus, placing my hand firmly on his shoulder before turning him so he was laying on his back, facing me again.

"Niklaus."

He groaned, opening his eyes again, only to glare up at me.

"Are you okay?"

Silence.

His glare fell.

He sighed, running his hand down his face, and I let go of his shoulder as he sat up across from me. He held our eye-contact for a while before he motioned for me to sit next to him, leaning against the headboard.

It was quiet for a while after I settled down next to him, the only sound coming from the old wooden floors of the house. I'm sure if I were still a kid, I'd be scared to be in here alone. All that noise of a seemingly sleepless house.

Weirdly enough, as a kid, I got scared easily.

"You can't leave me," Niklaus suddenly broke the silence, and I turned my eyes to him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Why would I leave?"

When he didn't answer, I turned to get a better look at his face. He looked tired.

"I won't leave, Niklaus." 

Not yet, anyway.

"I promised, remember?" I added as he still didn't say anything else, "I'd help you find your siblings. As long as I haven't fulfilled my promise, I won't be going anywhere without you," I don't know why I phrased it like that. 

Niklaus scoffed as he turned his head to meet my eyes.

It obviously didn't help in calming the situation.

"Niklaus," I let out another sigh, "What's wrong?"

"If we find them-" 

"'When' we find them," I corrected him, and he sighed.

" _If_ we find them," he repeated with more emphasis, "You could still stay with us," he kept looking at me, seemingly searching my eyes for something that I wasn't aware of, and for a while, I didn't know how to react.

I cleared my throat after what felt like half an eternity, "Yeah, sure," I swallowed around the lump in my throat, "We'll see," I said, immediate guilt sinking in.

I already know that I can't stay with him.

He belongs with his family. 

There is simply no place for me. I wouldn't want to intrude.

Plus, It'd be better for him if I weren't around any longer.

* * *

I don't know what woke me up.

With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I turned around.

Niklaus wasn't here.

It was still dark outside as I walked toward the window to see if maybe he was just outside, but there was nothing to see.

Are they back yet?

I looked around the house but didn't see any forms that resembled theirs.

Shouldn't they have found him by now?

Feeling slightly on edge, I turned to see someone outside my room, presumably walking downstairs. The form didn't look like Niklaus, but the curiosity building up won the inner war, so I decided to follow anyway.

I could hear them whispering frantically, though I was still too far away to understand anything they were saying.

At the bottom of the stairs, I stopped in my tracks, the voices of who I absently recognized as Daryl and Lori faded to the back of my mind as I saw something that had my blood freezing over.

I walked closer to the front door, focusing on the two clear figures hurrying toward the barn. Crouching.

Rick, I noted, feeling slight relief hit in, though, it was gone as quickly as it came when I realized the smaller form next to him must be Carl. 

Why is Carl out there?

My eyes widened, as several forms appeared behind them, at a slight distance to Rick and Carl.

Stumbling forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally made to be split in two, but the other chapter was barely over 1000 words, so I decided to put them together after all.
> 
> This whole part of the series turned out longer than anticipated.
> 
> There might still be a lot of lingering questions as to why Niklaus seems to adamant on having Sally stay, or even some things that were hinted at throughout the series...
> 
> I'm just saying, there will be at least one more part to this series, called "A Tidal Wave," and as I haven't finished even the first chapter, I don't know when it's going to be published yet. 
> 
> Since University is starting again next week (as of today, 18th April 2020), I'm not sure how much time I will have to write two stories regularly. If you're interested in reading more of this and possibly finding out the truth that Sally has been trying to find for a while now, you might consider subscribing to the Series "Eye of the Storm," and you'll get notified once the first chapter of "A Tidal Wave" gets published!
> 
> If not - that's completely fine, too.
> 
> I'm actually for once genuinely happy with how this turned out, but I guess this wouldn't be up to everyone's expectations since so far the "KlausxOC"-tag could only be applied very lightly. It's going to be important in the next part, though, if that helps any.
> 
> If you read this far - Thank you for reading this story! Special thanks to everyone who left Kudos on either this or the first part of the series!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
